Quand la sorcière est là, les souris dansent
by Clefchan
Summary: Hermione est trop sérieuse, et quand il lui prend l'envie de travailler une potion, surtout s'il s'agit d'une potion interdite, malfoy devrait se tenir à l'écart.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic est ma toute première sur Harry Potter et seulement ma seconde au total. (A force d'en lire, je ne pouvais plus résister, il me fallait tenter l'aventure moi aussi)

Je situe l'histoire pendant le 6ème tome (si j'oublie des trucs ou si je fais des erreurs, désolée, je ne suis pas assez experte en Harry Potter pour le voir, pardonnez-moi par avance). Je pense que cette histoire sera courte, tout au plus 3 chapitres. L'histoire ne comportera rien de relatif à la trame des bouquins, juste un récit simple, sans me prendre la tête. Sur une impulsion, celle d'écrire. Pour les noms des sorts plus bas, c'est inventé.

Voiloù, si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez, commentaires bienvenus, de plus cela pourrait-m'aider .

Pairing Draco/ Hermione. tout public.

* * *

**Quand la sorcière est là, les souris dansent.**

Chapitre 1 :

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle s'évertuait à peaufiner cette potion. Il était évident que le lendemain, Snape allait leur coller un de ces exercices dont il avait le secret. Ce n'est pas qu'elle redoutait les devoirs de potions, loin de là, elle excellait dans ce domaine, comme dans beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Mais Snape était un abruti. La jeune fille haïssait ce professeur. Il profitait de la moindre occasion pour enlever des points à leur maison. Alors même si elle rendait un devoir parfait, de toute manière, elle n'en retirerait aucune éloge.

- "Mais c'est plus fort que moi", songea la griffondor. "J'aime être la meilleure, lever le doigt pour montrer que j'ai terminé la première, voir Ron soupirer en regardant mon chaudron parce que le sien a pris la texture du contenu des toilettes des garçons."

Elle savait que cela faisait bouillir le vieux grincheux et franchement, elle lui aurait bien fait un pied de nez. Il était frustré, c'est évident. Comme son imbécile de roquet, toujours entiché de ses deux gorilles et de sa sangsue. Le Serpentard profiterait sûrement du cours avec Snape pour l'insulter une énième fois, la traiter de sang de bourbe. La jeune fille le détestait lui aussi, il était lâche et faible, toujours à se donner des airs, mais au moindre problème, sa couardise prenait le dessus. Elle haussa les épaules de mépris.

22h10, si elle voulait être en forme pour le lendemain, elle devait se coucher. Rusard ou un préfet allait de tout façon, certainement passer pour la déloger. A cette heure-ci, un élève n'est pas censé se trouver hors de sa chambre. Ron et Harry avaient dû rentrer du Pré au lard depuis une bonne heure déjà. Hermione ramassa ses affaires s'apprêtant à quitter la bibliothèque. Cette pièce qu'elle appréciait plus que tout, où le silence régnait. Chaude et baignée d'une lumière tamisée, les livres lui parlaient. Après Ron et Harry, ils étaient ses plus fidèles amis.

-" Mes camarades pensent que je ne suis qu'une intello, froide et prétentieuse", songea t'elle.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, peut-être également qu'elle refusait d'affronter les réalités extérieures et se cachait derrière cette façade. Elle avait déjà beaucoup à faire en aidant Harry dans la lutte contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Pourquoi s'embêterait-elle avec les tracas quotidiens et futiles que rencontre un adolescent normal. Evidemment, la Griffondor s'était laissée aller une fois avec Viktor et il faut dire qu'avec Ron ça n'était pas toujours facile non plus. Elle avait honte de l'avouer, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec Lavande, elle ressentait un pincement de jalousie, elle n'était plus son centre d'attention et ça l'énervait.

-"Non tout ça n'est pas pour moi ", se reprit-elle, après mes Aspic on avisera !

Elle posa les yeux sur ses livres de potions, elle avait envie de continuer, cette recette « écriture portée » la fascinait : il suffisait d'en appliquer sur la pointe d'une plume et tout ce qui était dit était immédiatement retranscrit sur le papier.

Pour la jeune fille, cela n'était d'aucune utilité, mais c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Ron, elle pensait qu'il apprécierait ce cadeau. Ainsi, la prochaine fois où elle lui expliquerait un exercice qu'il n'aurait pas compris, non seulement il l'écouterait mais en plus il aurait un aide mémoire écrit.

Elle souffla une chandelle quand son regard se posa sur quelque chose de petit et de gris qui longeait le sol. Hermione recula, surprise et reteint un petit cri de surprise. Une souris. Elle s'agenouilla à temps pour voir passer la petite bête sous une table et disparaître furtivement dans une petite cavité du mur.

Quelle chance à ce petit animal, songea t-elle. Libre d'aller et venir à sa guise dans tous les recoins de l'école. Traverser les cuisines, les classes, les chambres et les lieux les plus secrets du château. A cet instant, la jeune Griffondor souhaita lui ressembler, se faire toute petite, aller où bon lui semble et passer inaperçue. Elle aurait pu voir ce que faisait ce brontosaure de Snape à cette heure, par exemple.

-"Sûrement en train de remplir les grilles d'un sudoku, un bonnet de nuit rose engoncé sur la tête."

Cette image lui donna le sourire. Soudain ses joues s'empourprèrent, une pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit : elle pourrait profiter de cet aspect pour se glisser dans la chambre des garçons, voir de quoi Harry et Ron parlaient en son absence. Elle secoua la tête.

"-Non, ma fille, tu es respectueuse, une pensée pareille est indigne de toi !"

La Griffondor se leva et fila vers son dortoir. Cependant une idée taraudait dans sa tête. Dans leur chambre, les filles ne dormaient pas, elles discutaient de tout et de rien. Ginny coiffait délicatement les cheveux d'Alicia, une Griffondor en 5ème année.

Après un échange rapide, Hermione revêtit son pyjama et s'assit sur son lit. Elle ouvrit son livre de potion, elle cherchait quelque chose de précis.

Là ! Elle avait trouvé !

« Potion métamorphe ». Juste en dessous de « polynectar ». Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire : celui de l'échec cuisant qu'elle avait ressenti en 2ème année, quand Harry, Ron et elle avaient pris cette potion afin d'infiltrer le camp de Malfoy. La jeune fille avait dû rester enfermée des heures dans les toilettes à subir les brimades de Mimi Geignarde en attendant de retrouver son aspect normal et de ne plus cracher de boules de poils. Elle ne devait pas rester sur une défaite, si elle voulait obtenir la note optimale à ses ASPIC, elle devait s'entraîner. Par ailleurs, son idée était toujours là, logée dans son ventre, elle lui chatouillait les entrailles.

« Potion métamorphe : A l'inverse de Polynéctar, la potion métamorphe permet à un être humain de se transformer momentanément en animal, il est cependant à noter que certains effets secondaires peuvent survenir suite à la transformation. Des démangeaisons ainsi que des changements de voix peuvent perdurer quelques jours après utilisation de ce mélange ».

La liste des ingrédients semblait à peu près la même, à ceci prêt qu'au lieu de corne de bicorne en poudre il fallait y ajouter de l'extrait de sabot de bélier. Au diable la raison se surprit-elle à penser, l'envie d'essayer la potion la démangeait jusque au bout des ongles. Prétendant avoir oublié son porte plume à la bibliothèque elle quitta ses amies, le livre de potions caché sous la cape,

* * *

Les couloirs étaient déserts, telle une panthère, la jeune étudiante se rendit jusqu'à la salle de cours, vers l'armoire qui contenait tous les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin, les trésors de Snape. La jeune fille manqua à deux reprises la crise de nerf quand elle dû se cacher pour éviter, premièrement Rusard, et ensuite Nick quasi sans tête qui flânait dans le couloir. Son cœur emballé lancinait douloureusement dans sa gorge. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la fameuse armoire mais l'infortune voulut que le méticuleux Snape l'ait fermée à l'aide d'un sort anti-crochetable.

-"Zut !" Trépigna t-elle. "Applique ce que tu as appris dans tes bouquins, tu connais le contre sort, c'est une incantation basique." (Qu'elle seule de sa classe connaissait cependant)

-"**Aperi impedimentum**!"

L'armoire la fixait de ses battants inexpressifs, comme pour ce moquer d'elle.

-"**Aperi impedimentum**!" Reprit-elle un peu plus fort en accentuant la 2eme syllabe.

Les portes frémirent un instant puis un petit tic sonore indiqua que le loquet était déverrouillé.

-"Ouiii ! "Singea la jeune fille.

La Griffondor s'empara rapidement des ingrédients composant sa liste, et versa un peu d'extrait de chaque dans les flacons qu'elle avait chippé dans un placard à nettoyage en descendant, puis replaça rapidement le reste à la même place dans l'armoire de la salle de potions.

Elle referma le loquet à l'aide du sort d'origine en priant pour que Snape n'y voie que du feu.

Rapidement et discrètement elle retourna à la bibliothèque, il lui fallait un poil pour compléter la potion. A genoux sur le sol elle passa sa main contre le mur, là où elle avait vu passer l'animal, avec un peu de chance elle arriverait à isoler un poil. Un sourire de satisfaction parcourut son visage lorsqu'elle se redressa en tenant victorieusement un brin de fourrure grisâtre pas plus épais qu'un cheveu.

Elle s'assit en tailleurs derrière la table tout en jetant par intervalles des regards vers la porte de la bibliothèque, prête à éteindre la seule bougie qui l'éclairait et se fondre dans l'obscurité à la moindre alerte.

* * *

La potion mijotait depuis une demi-heure dans une sorte de grand verre posé sur la petite table. La mixture rappelait sans équivoque une bonne Bièreaubeurre. Hermione, adossée contre une étagère achevait de lire les consignes de son livre :

« Laisser reposer une vingtaine de minutes avant d'utiliser. Une ingestion avant le temps imparti entraînerait irrémédiablement une m… »

-"CRIIIII"

Avec frayeur Hermione entendit la porte de la bibliothèque grincer, bruit révélant l'entrée imminente d'un quelconque visiteur. Elle souffla la bougie et balaya le sol de sa main pour ramasser les flacons le plus discrètement possible. En les posant derrière l'étagère, ceux-ci tintèrent légèrement. Elle n'eut le temps que de se dissimuler dans le creux du mur et de l'étagère contre laquelle elle était adossée quand elle vit la silhouette se découper dans la faible lumière du couloir.

Ce qui semblait être l'ombre d'un étudiant referma la porte sans un bruit derrière elle et se dirigea vers l'une des tables, en face d'Hermione. L'inconnu semblait inquiet car la jeune fille pouvait le voir tourner la tête nerveusement pour regarder derrière lui.

-"Lumos !"

La silhouette venait d'allumer le bout de sa baguette. Elle luisait si faiblement qu'elle n'éclairait pas à plus de 15 cm. Toujours le dos tourné à Hermione, celle-ci ne distinguait pas les traits de son visiteur, quand celui-ci s'arrêta interloqué devant la petite table.

-"Une bière au beurre ? "Fit-il entendre sur un ton de totale surprise.

Hermione sentit son sang se figer, comme si elle venait d'être arrosée d'azote liquide et que son corps allait exploser en miette. Avec un effroi épouvantable, la jeune fille vit l'inconnu porter le mélange à ses lèvres pour en goûter la texture.

Elle bondit de sa cachette et cria « Lumos !» Sa baguette illumina la pièce d'un puissant faisceau de lumière. A cet instant elle cru tout simplement que son cœur s'était arrêté.

Le Serpentard découvert reposa lentement la chope sur la table Avec flegme il tourna la tête vers son gêneur.

-"Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !" Avec mépris il observa un instant autour de lui. "Que tu sois dans une bibliothèque ne m'étonne pas, surtout pour une souris comme toi. Mais dans le noir complet ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes avec Potter ? "Cracha t-il.

-" Et toi Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas la seule à me balader dans le noir sans vouloir être vue apparemment ! Dans une bibliothèque ! Tu sais lire maintenant ?"

-" Ca ne te regarde pas sale sang de bourbe !" Répliqua nerveusement le jeune Serpentard.

Hermione allait répliquer sur un ton cinglant quand le garçon poussa le verre posé sur la table dans sa direction.

-"C'est à toi cette bièreaubeurre ? Je me disais aussi, beaucoup trop amère. "Lança le jeune homme avec un air de dégoût.

-"TU AS GOUTE MA POTION ?"

La jeune fille horrifiée posa son regard sur la chope, puis sur son persécuteur, puis de nouveau sur la chope et sur son persécuteur.

-"Mon dieu !" S'écria t'elle.

Le Serpentard prit soudainement conscience de la situation et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- "Sale sang de bourbe ! Tu m'as empoisonné ! C'est ça ! C'est une de tes potions de tordue que tu voulais utiliser pour aider Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !"

- "Non !" Récria la jeune fille sur un ton catégorique

Il se jeta sur elle furieusement, poings en avant. La Griffondor leva les bras pour se protéger.

Un pop grotesque retentit dans la pièce.

Hermione ouvrit timidement les yeux, ne voyant pas la fureur du garçon tomber sur elle. Le Serpentard ne se tenait plus devant elle.

Elle baissa les bras lentement et d'un ton hésitant lança un timide :

-"Malfoy ?"

Dans la logique du mouvement, son regard se posa sur le sol d'où s'évaporait une faible fumée rose.

Un rat blanc de taille moyenne se trouvait à ses pieds. Il émit un cri plaintif.

-" Malfoy !"

* * *

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Hop voila directement la suite car le premier chapitre tout seul est un peu faible. J'ai essayé de construire un scénario a peu près crédible sans dénaturer les personnages ni mettre aux oubliettes l'histoire générale et les autres protagonistes. Finalement, mon histoire fera peut-être 4 chapitres.

Avoir des avis me ferait bonheur bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

"Sale sang de bourbe ! Tu m'as empoisonné ! C'est ça ! C'est une de tes potions de tordue que tu voulais utiliser pour aider Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !"Cria le Serpentard.

-" Non !", récria la jeune fille sur un ton catégorique

Il se jeta sur elle furieusement, poings en avant. La Gryffondor leva les bras pour se protéger. Un pop grotesque retentit dans la pièce.  
Le garçon fut traversé d'un mal de crâne fulgurant et tomba à terre, Le sol tournait autour de lui, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sa vision. Ses yeux le brûlaient, une fumée rose lui picotait le museau. Le museau ? Epouvanté, le Serpentard agita ses petites pattes en tous sens. Ses pattes ! Des pattes griffues ? Il recula avec un hoquet et tomba sur son postérieur. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir l'appendice qui lui servait... de queue. Une queue fine et rosée.

-"Au secours ! A l'aide ! Au meurtre ! "S'époumona le garçon.

Le rat se mit à tourner en couinant frénétiquement

- "Granger ! Petite garce! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait! "Mais seuls de petits piaillements rauques s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

-"Malfoy ! Arrête ! Calme toi !" Lui parvint enfin la voix de la Gryffondor.

D'une main elle le plaqua au sol. L'animal au pelage blanc se tordit avec hargne et comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, mordit furieusement les doigts qui l'immobilisaient.

-"AAhh ! "Laissa échapper Hermione, et d'un geste brusque, envoya le rat en vol plané.

Le flanc du rongeur heurta malencontreusement le pied de la table. Sonné l'animal s'affaissa et ne bougea plus, les pattes en éventail.

-"Mince ! Mince ! Mince!" Hoqueta la jeune fille. "Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais quel crétin tu fais Malfoy ! Ca t'arrive souvent de porter à la bouche tout ce que tu trouves !"  
(Il est inutile de préciser que le garçon a pour fâcheuse habitude de s'approprier le bien d'autrui qui se trouve momentanément séparé de son propriétaire).

La Gryffondor récupéra le livre de potion et l'ouvrit à la page où se trouvait la recette. Elle prit le rat sans ménagement et l'empaqueta dans sa cape pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Le rongeur ouvrit les yeux et couina désespérément en se découvrant immobilisé.

-"Ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! Cette potion n'était pas pour toi tu comprends ! De toute manière il est écrit dans le manuel que les effets ne durent que quelques heures. En attendant tu restes avec moi, je sais qu'à la première occasion tu en profiteras pour courir dans les appartements de Snape afin de te plaindre et me faire écoper d'une méga-colle. Je ne t'en laisserais pas le loisir."

-"Pauvre idiote ! Quand j'aurais récupéré ma taille humaine, j'irais te dénoncer illico de tout façon", grinça mentalement le rat.

-"Oh oh…"souffla Hermione.

-"Quoi « oh oh » » ! "Chicota le rat.

La jeune fille reposa le livre sur ses genoux et lança un regard dubitatif au rongeur.

-" Je crois que cette histoire prend une mauvaise tournure. Tu ne vas pas aimer ça Malfoy."

-"Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que d'être changé en souris !" Piailla le garçon en tentant désespérément de s'extirper de la cape d'Hermione.

« Laisser reposer une vingtaine de minutes avant d'utiliser. Une ingestion avant le temps imparti entraînerait irrémédiablement une modification des résultats de la potion. La victime risquerait alors de se voir confiné pour un temps indéterminé dans le corps de l'animal choisit. Le retour à l'état normal dépendra de l'organisme de celui qui aura bu le breuvage trop tôt. … »

- "Je venais à peine de finir la potion ! Je ne l'avais même pas laissée refroidir ! "

-"Par Merlin ! "Eructa Malfoy." Espèce de folle ! Traîtresse ! A l'aide ! Au secouuuur ! Je ne veux pas rester un rat !"

Voyant l'animal qui couinait de plus en plus fort, Hermione rabattit le tissu sur lui. Elle saisi le paquetage et se leva.

-"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire !" Gémit-elle en regardant le tissu qui se soulevait là ou le rongeur cherchait à s'échapper."Avec un peu de chance tu retrouveras ta forme demain. Je t'emmène, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir."

La jeune fille ramassa ses flacons ainsi que le verre de « bièreaubeurre » et dissimula le tout entre 2 rangées de livres poussiéreux qu'elle savait délaissés. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et regagna son dortoir tout en serrant sa cape qui emprisonnait un Malfoy poilu et bouillant de rage. Il soupira et se laissa retomber contre le tissu. Ecrasé contre Hermione, il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Le garçon se lécha une moustache.

- "C'est bien ma veine", songea-t-il. "Je devais rencontrer Mme Rosmerta après avoir livré le paquet, mais cette tête de bélier cornue a tout foutu en l'air. Je dois me sortir de là, IL m'a confié une mission. "(Voir lecture tome 6). Le rat dégagea le museau de son emballage et regarda autour de lui.

-" Mais mince ! Où est-ce qu'elle m'emmène cette stupide bêcheuse !"

Il reconnaissait le couloir menant aux dortoirs… des Gryffondors. Quand il comprit que la jeune fille se dirigeait droit vers une chambre peuplée de filles ennemies de sa maison, il crut mourir.

-" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !" Pleurnicha le garçon en son fort intérieur.

Hermione déposa son ballot sur le lit et se tourna vers ses camarades. Ginny s'était couchée, Parvati écrivait dans son journal intime à la lueur de sa baguette.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?" L'interrogea Lavande avec un regard exprimant une extrême curiosité.

-"Oh heu… C'est un rat… Un rat que Hagrid m'a confié, il était perdu sans sa mère et comme…comme il devait aller dans la forêt avec Crokdur, Hagrid hein, pas le rat…, il m'a demandé d'en prendre soin jusqu'à demain."

Malgré son explication confuse, Lavande parût convaincue et toucha l'animal du doigt. Celui-ci saisissant l'occasion, planta ses incisives dans la main tendue.

-"Aie ! Mais cet animal est dangereux ! Il m'a mordue !" Geignit la jeune Gryffondor.

-" Oh, je suis désolée." Répondit Hermione en extirpant le rongeur avec précaution de son paquet." Il est un peu perturbé je crois. Je… J'ai besoin d'une cage. Katie?"

L'intéressée se tourna dans son lit.

-" Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais mettre Dr…. Fievel dans la cage de Mimola ? "

-"Quoi ! Me mettre dans une cage ? Pas question ! Lâche-moi !" Draco s'agita frénétiquement.

- "A moins que tu ne préfères dormir avec Pattenrond ", chuchota la jeune fille en désignant le félin trônant royalement au centre du tapis.

Le rongeur s'immobilisa.

- "Bien ! Fit la Gryffondor. "

Elle se dirigea vers la commode de Katie et glissa le garçon dans la cage déjà occupée par une petite souris tachetée.

-" Dit bonjour à Mimola. "Sourit-elle malicieusement.

Elle referma la petite porte, laissant le Serpentard en désarroi le plus complet. La jeune fille regagna sa couche puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lavande était retournée sur son lit et Katie commençait à s'endormir. Draco s'affaissa sur ses pattes arrière. En silence il observa la pièce autour de lui et soupira.

-"Quel cauchemar…"

Il eu la désagréable sensation d'être observé. La petite souris avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il tourna son museau vers elle.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a poupée ? Tu veux ma photo ? Tu tripes sur les rats albinos ?"

Mimola, choquée détourna le regard et préféra l'ignorer. Le garçon soupira une nouvelle fois, Hermione venait de revenir. D'un signe de main elle adressa un bonsoir à toutes les filles puis se blottit sous sa couette sans un regard pour lui. Parvati consulta son horloge magique puis éteignit sa baguette. Quelques minutes plus tard, on n'entendait plus que le souffle régulier des étudiantes endormies. La petite souris tâta la paille du bout de la patte et se roula en boule. Draco ne pouvait pas dormir, il écumait de rage, il resta assis sur son postérieur, la tête prostrée à maugréer tandis que le silence de la nuit enveloppait lentement Poudlard.

* * *

Ce fut le babillage incessant de voix féminines qui le sortit de son sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux et releva la tête. Un tissu blanc… Une paire de cuisses bien roses… Une culotte ! Bon sang ! Draco tomba à la renverse. Comme réveil il avait connu pire, mais là, il n'était pas préparé. L'agitation régnait dans la chambre, Ginny achevait de passer sa cravate quand Hermione déboula dans la pièce, habillée, lavée et parée pour sa journée de cours. Comme toujours elle était prête la première. La jeune fille saisit ses livres sous le bras et jeta un coup d'œil à la cage. Malfoy ne s'était pas retransformé et dormait encore quand elle s'était levée. Katie enfilait son soutien gorge à côté de la cage. Le rat dans la cage semblait réveillé. Le rat dans la cage, **était** réveillé ! Le rat dans la cage, **regardait **Katie s'habiller ! Hermione étouffa un juron et se précipita vers la commode. Elle saisi une serviette de toilette et en recouvrit la cage.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" Interrogea Katie.  
- "Heu… C'est le rat ! Hagrid m'a dit qu'il est très sensible à la lumière du jour, il faut donc l'en protéger. "

Katie haussa les épaules et enfila sa jupe. Sous le tissu, Malfoy trépignait. Hermione souleva légèrement le voile.

-" Comme ça tu ne te rinceras pas l'œil. Je vais en cours et j'essaie de trouver un remède pour te rendre ta forme normale le plus vite possible."

La jeune fille s'interrompit quelques instant avant de reprendre.

-" Quoique finalement, je me demande si je ne te préfère pas comme ça. Quand tu ne parles pas et ne sort pas des âneries plus grosses que toi. Ah ! Si tu as faim, sois poli avec Mimola, peut-être qu'elle acceptera de partager ses graines avec toi."

La Gryffondor replaça le tissu. Surtout ne le sortez pas de sa cage, l'entendit-il recommander. Puis il vit sa silhouette s'éloigner. De son coin de la cage, Mimola le fixait d'un œil mauvais. Cette souris le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise que la sang de bourbe. Malfoy secoua la tête. Quand les autres ne le verraient pas en cours, ils s'inquiéteraient. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, bientôt on le chercherait dans toute l'école et Granger serait punie comme il se doit. Cette pensée le réconforta.

* * *

Hermione n'écoutait pas le flot de parole qui s'élevait du discours ennuyeux du professeur Binns, elle était ailleurs. Les ¾ de la classe aussi.

-"Hermione !... Hermione ?... ..eee !"  
- "Hein ? Oh ? Quoi Harry?"  
-" Tu as l'air bien ailleurs ce matin. Quelque chose ne va pas ? "  
-" Il est rare de ne pas te voir lever le bras quand une question est posée, même pendant le cours de cet assommant professeur Binns !" Chuchota Ron.  
-"Monsieur Weasley ! Je suis peut-être assommant mais j'ai des oreilles. Sachez que mon cours est tout aussi important que le reste, l'histoire de la magie vous enseigne à vous, jeunes ignorants, les erreurs à ne pas répéter. Aussi pour ce manque de respect envers votre professeur, vous me recopierez vingt fois le paragraphe sur l'histoire des licornes ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor."  
- "Glups !" Fit Ron en se rétractant dans le fond de sa chaise.

Quelques élèves parmi les Serpentards ricanèrent. Hermione tourna la tête vers eux. La place de Malfoy était vide et ces deux gorilles ne partageaient pas l'hilarité habituelle avec leurs camarades. Pansy Parkinson fixait d'un œil inquiet la place vacante à côté d'elle.

-" Pourvu que Malfoy ne se retransforme pas dans la cage de Mimola", songea la jeune fille.

Elle avait une heure d'étude dans l'après-midi. Elle se promit d'aller jeter un œil dans le dortoir pendant ce temps. A midi et demi les élèves rejoignirent la grande salle commune qui servait de réfectoire. Néville avait reçu une beuglante de sa grand-mère et certains élèves riaient à gorge déployée. Les Serpentards ne se joignaient pas à la raillerie. Ils paraissaient troublés. Harry les observa quelques instants.

-" Malfoy est absent depuis ce matin. Remarqua Ron. Regardez comme les Serpentards sont calmes quand leur chef n'est plus là."  
- "Mmmmm… "Grommela Harry.

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant il avait Malfoy à l'œil, il était persuadé que celui-ci faisait maintenant partie des sbires de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une preuve. Hermione déglutit difficilement.

- "Je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose. Son absence n'est pas normale. Regardez, même Snape à l'air nerveux !"

En effet le professeur de potion avait froncé les sourcils en découvrant l'absence de son protégé. Il balaya la salle d'un regard rapide et s'arrêta quelques instants sur Hermione. Celle-ci se fit toute petite sur son banc.

- "Je veux en avoir le cœur net ! Lança Harry. Je donnerais ma main à couper que Malfoy est un mangemort", dit-il en chuchotant à ses deux amis.  
- "Voyons, Harry ! Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances", s'offusqua Hermione.

Harry la dévisagea quelques secondes puis se leva.

-"Venez vous deux. Je connais un moyen de nous en assurer."

Le trio quitta la table à la moitié du repas, mais dans la cohue générale d'un midi tout à fait ordinaire, personne ne les remarqua. Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté. Une boule de stress avait pris place dans sa gorge. Harry les embarqua sous l'escalier qui montait à la tour d'astronomie et sortit sa carte du Maraudeur. _(note :Je ne sais plus si Hermi et Ron sont au courant pour cette carte, on dira que pour cette fiction, ils le sont)._

-"Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises !"

Une multitude de petits points apparut sur le papier ainsi qu'une masse grouillante au niveau du réfectoire.

- "Bien alors, déjà on sait qu'il n'est pas au réfectoire", considéra Harry.

Le professeur Flitwick apparut sur la carte à proximité de l'escalier qui leur servait de cachette. Les trois amis se renfoncèrent plus étroitement dans la pénombre. Hermione cherchait des yeux le dessin qui représentait les dortoirs Gryffondor sur la carte.

- "Là ! Il est là !" s'écria Harry.

Et il posa le doigt à l'emplacement où clignotait le petit ruban indiquant le nom de Malfoy. Hermione manqua de s'étouffer. La carte indiquait que le Serpentard ne se trouvait plus dans son dortoir mais dans un couloir en direction des cuisines. Elle arracha la carte des mains de Harry.

- "Excuse-moi Harry, mais je te la rends tout à l'heure !"

Et sans que ses amis aient eu le temps de réagir, la jeune fille partit en courant, emportant avec elle, la carte du Maraudeur. Quand la Gryffondor déboula dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut vérifier l'état de la cage. Celle-ci semblait n'avoir subit aucun dommage, seule la petite porte ouverte attestait de la fuite de Draco. Mimola se terrait sous la paille de peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec Pattenrond qui miaulait au pied de la commode. La jeune fille consultât à nouveau la carte et vit le dessin représentant Draco emprunter le grand corridor conduisant au réfectoire. Elle sortit en trombe du dortoir et faillit décrocher le tableau de la grosse dame au passage. Celle-ci beugla quelques insultes en se recoiffant. Hermione dérapa dans le couloir sous les yeux étonnés de quelques élèves qui se tenaient là. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au morceau de papier. Malfoy était dans le corridor. Il devait donc se trouver devant elle, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle regarda de nouveau la carte et scruta le couloir. Contre le mur, à gauche, elle eut le temps de saisir le mouvement rapide de ce qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme un rongeur de couleur blanche.

Le garçon courait de toute la vitesse que lui permettaient ses petites pattes. Il avait déjà dû échapper à l'attention de ce gros matou sadique qui avait surveillé sa cage d'un oeil avide durant toute la matinée. Il s'était égaré plusieurs fois sur le chemin et avait débouché dans les cuisines où ces abrutis et dégoûtants elfes de maison avaient faillir l'embrocher. Maintenant qu'il était proche de son but, il ne sentait plus ses muscles qui le tiraillaient. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est arriver jusqu'à Snape et lui déballer avec hargne tout ce qu'il avait enduré depuis la veille. Cette stupide sang de bourbe serait sévèrement réprimandée. Oh, comme il avait hâte.

Il eut à peine le temps d'analyser la situation qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre terre sous un poids monumental. Une masse de cheveux châtains le recouvrit.

-" Non ! Pas maintenant ! J'y étais presque !"

Hermione s'agenouilla victorieuse et couverte de poussière, le rat entre les mains. Deux élèves de Serdaigle témoins de la scène se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

- "Tu croyais aller où comme ça Fievel ?" Railla la jeune fille en resserrant sa prise.

- "Qui croyait aller où ?" Tonna une voix rauque et mauvaise. "Alors Miss Granger, votre nouvelle lubie serait-elle d'astiquer les couloirs de l'école de votre robe ?"

La jeune fille se releva et épousseta sa cape d'un revers de manche. De l'autre main elle tenta de dissimuler le rat à la vue de l'homme qu'elle redoutait ; son professeur de potion.

-" Vous savez mademoiselle Granger qu'il est interdit aux élèves de promener un animal domestique dans les couloirs de l'école ?"  
- "Non monsieur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, il heu… Ce rat n'est pas à moi, je devais le rapporter au professeur Hagrid, mais il s'est enfuit", bégaya la jeune Gryffondor.  
-" Professeur ! C'est moi ! A l'aide ! Cette garce m'a jeté un sort ! Aidez-moi ! C'est moi ! Draco !"

Le petit rat blanc se démenait comme une furie, il couinait si fort que les gémissements de Mimi Geignarde n'avaient rien à lui envier. Snape dévisagea un instant l'animal d'un air suspicieux. Il marmonna quelque chose puis se détourna.

- "Dépêchez vous d'aller remettre cet animal à sa place, en attendant, vous venez de faire perdre 20 points à Gryffondor, Granger", maugréa l'homme acariâtre en s'éloignant.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement. Draco se laissa retomber lourdement entre les mains de sa tortionnaire.

-" Professeur…" Pleurnicha-t-il.

Des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux. Colère contre cette fille qui le dominait, colère contre son impuissance, car tristement il s'apercevait qu'il se sentait comme il avait toujours été : dominé par son père, dominé par le DarkLord et totalement impuissant. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa haine envers la jeune fille qui lui faisait prendre conscience de ses faiblesses.

Hermione médita quelques instants. Elle devait replacer le rat dans sa cachette mais pas avant de l'avoir fait disparaître de la carte du Maraudeur. Elle s'assit sur un banc et posa le rongeur sur ses genoux. Elle réfléchi a l'enchantement en question. Elle pouvait bien utiliser le sort « Disparition » qu'elle avait étudié pour ses BUSES en 5ème année ou encore « Evanesco », mais Malfoy risquait de disparaître tout simplement… A moins qu'elle ne l'utilise sur la carte elle-même et non directement sur l'animal. Avec dextérité elle dégagea sa baguette et lança la formule magique sur le nom qui indiquait la présence de Malfoy. Le papier vibra un court instant. Le Serpentard poussa un gémissement aigu.

Hermione rangea sa baguette, satisfaite et pris la direction des dortoirs. Sur le chemin elle fut rattrapée par Harry et Ron qui arrivaient en courant. Ron essoufflé posa les mains sur ses genoux.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?" Interrogea Harry.

Hermione sans se démonter lui tendit la carte.

-" J'avais un compte à régler avec Malfoy, et je voulais être la première à lui tomber dessus ! Malheureusement au moment où j'arrivais dans l'escalier, il a disparut de la carte, depuis il n'est pas réapparut !"

Harry saisit le parchemin et ne pu que constater les affirmations de la jeune fille.

-"Méfait accomplit", dit-il en agitant sa baguette sur la carte. Celle-ci s'effaça instantanément. " Mais enfin tout de même ! Tu savais combien je voulais le surprendre en flagrant délit", s'emporta le jeune homme.  
-"Justement ! "Répliqua Hermione. "Je ne voulais pas laisser ta rancœur contre Malfoy t'aveugler et te faire faire des bêtises."

Harry allait objecter quand Ron tendit un doigt accusateur.

- "C'est quoi ça ! "

Il désignait le rat qui avait réussi à extirper sa tête de la tunique d'Hermione.

- "Ca ? Ben c'est un rat."  
- "Je vois bien que c'est un rat ! "Fit Ron agacé.  
- "C'est le rat de Katie ! Ai-je des comptes à te rendre Monsieur Weasley !" Rouspéta la jeune fille.  
- "Non mais tu t'en vas comme une voleuse en arrachant la carte des mains de Harry pour t'évaporer et maintenant tu te trimballes avec un rat ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les rats !"  
- "Non Ron, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas les rats, j'ai dis que je n'aimais pas TON rat !"  
-"Oh nan, ne recommencez pas", gémit Harry plaintif.

Ces derniers temps, ses deux amis avaient tendance à se disputer à tous propos et cela le fatiguait.

-" Très bien ! Puisque je ne me sens pas désirée, je m'en vais ! "Fit Hermione exaspérée.

Elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'un pas fumant. Ron regarda son ami.

-" Non, ne dis rien", soupira Harry en voyant le rouquin ouvrir la bouche.

* * *

Hermione gravit les escaliers pour se rendre aux dortoirs. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand au détour du couloir elle tomba sur ses professeurs qui manifestement attendaient quelqu'un. Snape semblait agité.

-" Patientez encore quelques instants Minerva."  
-" Severus, le fait qu'un de vos élèves ai momentanément disparut ne doit pas entraver votre jugement", reprit le professeur McGonaGall en rajustant ses lunettes.

A cet instant ils s'aperçurent de la présence de la jeune fille.

- "Mademoiselle Granger, veuillez regagner votre salle de cours, cette discussion ne vous concerne en rien", déclara la directrice de Gryffondor.

- "Au contraire !" Objecta le professeur de potion." Cette histoire la concerne en tous points: Granger s'il vous plaît libérez le rat que vous tenez captif dans votre poche !"

Hermione sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

- "Monsieur ? "Fit-elle d'une petite voix.  
-"Severus ?" Interrogea la directrice  
- "Je suis en train de vous dire, Minerva, que certains de vos élèves abusent du règlement et se permettent d'utiliser des potions et des sorts qui leur sont interdits ! Mademoiselle Granger, je vous ordonne de me remettre monsieur Malfoy sur le champ !"

Hermione pâlit et sortit le rat d'une main tremblante.

- "Vous saviez ? "Souffla-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.  
- "Evidemment petite sotte !" Fit Snape irrité." Qui d'autre que mademoiselle je sais tout aurait assez de connaissance pour contourner le sort de réclusion qui protège ma salle et refermer mon armoire en utilisant l'anti sort ! Malheureusement pour vous, il semblerait que votre niveau n'ait été suffisant pour vous apercevoir que j'avais jeté la formule « anticatimini » afin de détecter tout forme d'intrusion dans mon bureau. Argua l'homme au profil de corbeau."  
- "Mademoiselle Granger ! "Fit McGonaGall indignée.

Le professeur vêtu de noir saisit le rat des mains d'Hermione.

- "je vais rendre à mon élève sa forme d'origine, et si vous le permettez Minerva, préparer à mademoiselle Granger le châtiment le plus adéquat."

Si Draco avait pu rire, il se serait esclaffé à s'en étrangler. Un gloussement pathétique sortit de sa gorge. Hermione sentit un poids énorme lui peser sur les épaules.

- " Severus. vous me le permettez, j'aimerais proposer une idée plus appropriée", fit une voix chaleureuse derrière eux.

Albus Dumbledore avança vers ses professeurs, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

* * *

Fin du 2eme chapitre, à suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Hop me revoilà pour ce troisième chapitre, désolée, je ne vais pas très vite, jamais le temps de m'y mettre pourtant j'ai toute la trame à l'esprit.

Dans ce chapitre, comme je souhaite suivre la trame du roman sans vraiment la modifier, on va parler un peu de Ron/Hermione puis après Draco reviendra

Chapitre 3

Le vieil homme s'avança vers ses professeurs, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- "Severus, si vous y consentiez, j'aimerais que vous rendiez ce rat à mademoiselle Granger."

Le professeur de potion fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore lui adressa un clin d'œil rapide et pris le rongeur des mains de l'ancien mangemort pour le tendre à Hermione. Celle-ci, sous le coup de la surprise ne pu effectuer un mouvement.

-" Tout va bien Miss Granger", fit le directeur avec un grand sourire." Je pense que la meilleure façon pour vous d'accomplir votre punition est d'assumer les conséquences de votre geste. Ainsi je vous donne pour tâche de vous occuper de Mr Malfoy jusqu'à ce que celui-ci retrouve sa forme d'origine."

-"Mais !... "Interjecta Snape.

Le vieil homme se retourna et lui adressa un sourire complice.

- "Bien sûr, il va de soi que le vol de biens d'autrui ainsi que l'entrée par effraction d'une pièce protégée restent indépendants de la fabrication d'une potion interdite. Je laisse donc au professeur Snape, le soin de vous assujettir à la peine de son choix pour ces méfaits."

Un rictus mauvais traversa furtivement le visage du professeur mais quand il se tourna vers Hermione, son masque d'impassibilité avait retrouvé sa place.

- "Mademoiselle Granger, à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour les trois semaines à suivre, vous viendrez chaque soir, ranger et nettoyer ma salle de classe jusqu'à ce que les lustres y brillent. En plus de cela, à chacun de mes cours vous copierez deux fois les leçons, afin que Draco ne prenne aucun retard et n'ai pas à rattraper ses cours. Bien entendu, votre maison accuse de nouveau une perte de 50 points. Je vous vois cet après-midi en cours."

Hermione saisit le rongeur que lui tendait son directeur et baissa la tête.

-" Oui monsieur..."

Draco s'était décomposé au cours de la scène. Lui qui se croyait tiré d'affaire se sentait maintenant sombrer dans un puits sans fond. Le vieux fou, plutôt que de lui venir en aide, le condamnait à une peine injustifiée et Snape ne s'y opposait même pas.

- "Traître ! " cria-t-il à l'attention de son protecteur. " Je vous faisais confiance ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que Potter !"

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots qu'un semblant de remords l'assailli. Cependant, ni Snape, ni Dumbledore ne parût avoir compris ses couinements stridents.

- "Mademoiselle Granger", interpella doucement Dumbledore, "pour préserver l'honneur de monsieur Malfoy, évitez d'ébruiter l'affaire."

Et sur un sourire entendu, le vieil homme fit demi-tour bientôt suivit par Snape, laissant la jeune Griffondor déconcertée dans le couloir, alors que retentissait la cloche de cours.

- " Ne tenez pas cette mine renfrognée mon ami", conseilla le vieux directeur de Poudlard à son professeur tendit qu'ils regagnaient le corridor principal de l'école, " un jour prochain, Griffondors et Serpentards devront se serrer les coudes, et si besoin d'un coup de pouce il y a pour amorcer la réconciliation, alors je serais celui-là."

Hermione avait reconduit Draco dans sa chambre et était redescendue après avoir verrouillé la cage à l'aide d'un sort que le jeune homme, sans baguette, ne pourrait contourner. Elle venait de rejoindre les autres élèves pour entrer dans la salle de potion lorsqu' Harry trébucha, victime du croc-en-jambe d'un Serpentard. Le garçon se releva pour apercevoir Blaise Zabini se gausser méchamment de lui. Pansy Parkinson se planta devant lui.

-" Dit nous ce que tu lui as fait!"

Harry releva les sourcils sans comprendre alors qu'il rejoignait son pupitre.

-" Pardon ?"  
- "Draco ! Où est-il ?"

-" Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles", fit le jeune homme stupéfait.  
-" Ne joue pas à ça avec nous" répliqua la jeune fille.

Crabbe et Goyle menaçants s'était rapprochés derrière elle.

-" La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il venait de nous parler de toi. Il était sûr que tu l'espionnais, comme le sale fouineur que tu es !"  
- " je ne te permets pas Parkinson !" Rugit Hermione en s'interposant." Harry n'a rien fait et si Malfoy est absent, cela n'a rien à voir avec lui ! Il doit sûrement être trop occupé à préparer quelque coup fumeux à l'abris des jupes d'un de ses amis mangemorts !"

L'accusation fit frémir la classe entière. Harry abasourdi par la véhémence de son amie, se tourna vers elle. Ron qui jusque là était resté en retrait, s'avança à ses côtés.

-" Exactement !" Fit-il d'un ton timide." Alors garde tes accusations pour toi !"  
-" Ca suffit !" Coupa la voix sèche et mauvaise de Snape qui venait d'arriver. " Regagnez vos places immédiatement, je ne veux plus entendre un son sortir de vos bouches ! Exécution Potter !"

Le garçon émit un grognement sourd, comme à son habitude, le professeur s'en prenait à lui par défaut, sans chercher plus loin le vrai coupable. Mais à sa surprise, Snape ne rajouta rien. Il posa sa serviette sur son bureau et ouvrit son grimoire.

- " Monsieur Malfoy est malade" fit-il en direction des Serpentards," j'ai moi-même veillé à ce qu'il prenne quelques jours de repos."

Les verts argent s'agitèrent. Snape imposa le silence d'une main menaçante. Harry adressa un regard de stupéfaction à ses amis. Non seulement Snape ne l'accusait pas, mais en plus, il venait de lui fournir un alibi pour sa défense. Le garçon ne pouvait croire à la véracité des propos de son professeur. Tout cela lui semblait bien trop louche. Ses soupçons envers Malfoy n'en étaient que renforcés. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione qui détourna la tête instantanément, vraisemblablement gênée. Harry fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

Le cours avait été presque totalement magistral. Hermione commençait à sentir les effets d'une crampe dans la main droite alors qu'elle recopiait pour la deuxième fois, le discours de Snape. Le professeur avait privilégié le cours magistral aux travaux pratiques uniquement pour le plaisir de la voir lutter à recopier pour son élève adoré la masse d'informations qu'il avait exposé, elle en était convaincue. Ron, ayant remarqué que la jeune fille n'avait pas redressé la tête durant tout le cours contrairement à son habitude, envoya un coup de coude à Harry. Celui-ci observa les cahiers de la Griffondor quelques instants et profita d'un instant d'inattention de Snape pour lui glisser:

- " Pourquoi tu recopies ton cours plusieurs fois ?"  
- "Je suis punie", chuchota la jeune fille en gardant un oeil sur le professeur.  
-" Hein !"  
-" Je dois recopier le cours, pour Malfoy. Snape à dû trouver cette idée de punition géniale."  
-" Hein quoi! Pour Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu es punie ?" S'indigna le jeune homme.  
- " Je t'expliq..."  
- Mademoiselle Je sais tout et Monsieur Potter ! Je croyais vous avoir demandé le silence ! Votre punition ne vous suffit pas Granger ?

Les deux interpellés baissèrent la tête.

Le cours termina à 16h50, les élèves sortirent en silence. Ron rejoignit ses deux amis en se frottant les mains.

- " Dis Hermione", fit le rouquin, "tu nous accompagnes avant dîner au Pré au Llard, on va aller chercher des friandises et passer voir Fred et Georges."  
-" je suis désolée Ron je ne peux pas."

Le sourire du garçon s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine renfrognée

-" je, j'ai des choses à faire", se défendit la jeune fille.  
-" C'est bon", répondit le garçon en tournant les talons.  
-" Attends Ron !"

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et s'éloigna les mains dans les poches.

- " Je suis punie...", termina Hermione. "Harry…", fit-elle en regardant son ami avec des yeux suppliants.  
-" Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?..." Soupira le jeune homme." Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend à tous les deux en ce moment, mais dit-toi que ça n'est pas facile pour moi non plus."  
-" Harry, je ne peux pas vous accompagner car je dois finir de recopier les cours et nettoyer la classe de Snape. Cela fait aussi partie de la punition qu'il ma imposée."  
-" Qu'est-ce que tu as donc fait ? Toi, l'élève modèle ?"  
-" Je... J'ai travaillé sur une potion que l'on a pas au programme, avec des ingrédients, disons "empruntés" à Snape."  
-" Tu as fait quoi ! J'ai bien compris ? Tu veux dire que tu as "volé" les éléments qu'il te fallait ? " S'exclama le garçon avec un sourire ébahi en roulant des yeux. "C'est la classe ! Faire ça à Snape ! Je te trouve super courageuse."

Hermione baissa la tête. Comprenant qu'elle ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, Harry n'insista pas. Il passa son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- "Aller, t'en fais pas, j'expliquerais à Ron, il comprendra."  
-" Merci Harry, t'es un ami", fit la jeune fille en lui collant un bisous sonore sur la joue.

Hermione lui adressa un petit signe de la main et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Harry regarda son la jeune fille s'éloigner et secoua la tête en souriant. Décidément, ses amis ne cesseraient de l'étonner.

La Griffondor avait passé toute la fin d'après-midi à récurer de fond en comble la salle de cours et tous les ustensiles de Snape. En sortant, elle aperçu ses amis rentrer du pré au lard. Ses poings se serrèrent. Ils n'étaient pas en position de la voir, dissimulée par l'ombre des voûtes. Lavande accompagnait Ron. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient partager une hilarité commune. Hermione remarqua que la distance qui les séparait était si infime qu'ils auraient pu se tenir la main. La jeune fille sentit une sourde colère l'envahir. Elle pivota et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, elle avait encore plusieurs chapitres de cours à recopier.

L'humeur maussade, Hermione n'avait pas rejoint les autres à l'heure du dîner. Trop occupée à terminer la copie de Malfoy et de toute manière, elle n'avait pas faim. Après avoir indiqué le mot de passe à la grosse dame, elle rejoignit son dortoir. La plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans leur salle commune. La Griffondor, exténuée, espérait pouvoir être tranquille, hélas, Katie et Parvati se trouvait déjà dans la chambre. Les deux jeunes filles assises sur un lit discutaient à voix basse.

-" Tiens, vous n'êtes pas dans la salle commune ?" Remarqua la Griffondor  
-" Heu on voulait, heu...," fit Katie gênée.

Mais Hermione avait déjà remarqué la cause évidente de l'embarras de la jeune fille. La cage de Mimola était vide et Parvati tenait la petite souris sur ses genoux. Quand à Draco, il n'y en avait aucune trace.

-" Où est Fievel ?" S'exclama la Griffondor en se précipitant vers la cage.

Elle fouilla la petite prison de fer des yeux mais son attention fut attirée par Pattenrond qui tentait désespérément de passer son gros museau sous la grande armoire qui trônait contre le mur. La jeune fille poussa le félin qui émit un miaulement de protestation, et s'agenouilla. Tout au fond, contre le mur, elle découvrit Draco blottit et tremblant.

-" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?" Fit la jeune fille scandalisée.  
- " On voulait juste lui donner à manger et jour un peu avec," répondit Katie embarrassée. " Mais quand on a voulu le prendre, il a mordu Parvati"

La concernée leva son index enflé comme pour se déculpabiliser.

- " je l'ai lâché," continua celle-ci,"mais il s'est mis à courir partout. Pattenrond l'a aperçu et a voulu l'attraper. Alors il s'est réfugié sous l'armoire et depuis on arrive plus à l'en déloger. Si on essaie, il tente de nous mordre. Ce rat à un problème ! "

Hermione se pencha de nouveau et plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer l'animal, camouflé par la pénombre.

- " Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on s'amuse avec lui, il ne doit pas aimer ça tout simplement !" Elle regarda le chat qui la fixait d'un oeil rancunier à l'autre bout de la pièce." Vous avez laissé Pattenrond l'attaquer en plus !"  
-" Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, ses pattes sont trop courtes pour l'attraper sous l'armoire," se justifia Parvati.

Hermione lui adressa un regard courroucé

- " Il est juste mort de peur maintenant, » fit elle compatissante en se tournant vers le rongeur.

Elle tendit le bras sous la commode.

Draco ne voyait plus rien. Aveuglé par la poussière qui avait établi son nid sous l'armoire, il toussota et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Il haïssait ses deux imbéciles de Griffondor. L'une des deux, celle à la peau mate, avait voulu jouer avec lui, le prendre dans ses mains comme un vulgaire rat. Il l'avait mordu. Elle avait crié et tenter de l'écraser avec son pied. Il s'était enfuit dans la pièce mais ce cinglé de chat monstrueux l'avait pris en chasse. Plutôt que de l'aider, les deux filles étaient restées plantées là, sans bouger. Depuis il avait trouvé refuge sous cette vieille armoire qui grinçait. Il se sentait terriblement seul et acculé. Soudain, le chat, qui s'efforçait de l'attraper depuis une bonne demi-heure, disparut. Une silhouette obstrua le peu de lumière qui filtrait sous l'armoire. Il perçut une conversation, sans pour autant en distinguer le contenu. Il ne laisserait pas ces idiotes s'emparer de lui. Quand il retrouverait sa taille, il se vengerait de tous ces tortionnaires. Il avait eu le temps d'y songer lorsqu'il était enfermé. Si seulement son père n'était pas à Azkaban, cette mauvaise plaisanterie aurait pris fin depuis longtemps et les coupables ne se porteraient pas aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Une main se faufila vers lui. Le garçon arqua ses pattes et se mis à cracher.

- "Draco, c'est moi," lui chuchota la silhouette.

Il reconnut alors les cheveux châtains et ondulés qui effleuraient le sol. Ces yeux noisette qui tentaient de capter son attention et ce parfum sucré, si particulier, de son ennemie. Il tenta de reculer mais le mur l'en empêchait.

-" allez, viens, ça ne sert à rien de rester là-dessous. Tu vas finir par attraper quelque chose avec toute cette poussière."

Sa voix se faisait rassurante. Draco aurait voulu lacérer de ses griffes cette main tendue vers lui. Cette main qu'il le prenait en pitié. Sa haine envers la jeune fille lui brûlait les entrailles, mais quelque chose au fond de lui le fit s'avancer hors de sa cachette. La jeune fille le saisit sans violence et l'extirpa de son abri. Elle le posa sur sa table de nuit où il resta sans bouger. Il la vit alors prendre 2 trombones ainsi qu'une boîte d'allumettes et à l'aide d'une formule magique qu'il ne connaissait pas, sûrement un sort appris lors d'un cours où il n'aurait pas écouté, elle transforma le tout en petite cage aménagée.

-" j'aurais dû faire ça dès le début," dit elle d'un ton conciliant. " Je sais que tu me détestes et je ne te porte pas dans mon coeur non plus, mais tant que tu seras comme ça, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Elle le plaça dans sa nouvelle prison et referma la porte. Les deux autres Griffondors l'observaient depuis le seuil de la chambre. Draco envoya un coup de tête dans sa cage et retroussa ses babines.

-" Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te sois reconnaissant de m'avoir sorti de là,"cracha-t-il. " Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié ! Tu me débectes !"

- " Crétin." Lâcha la jeune fille découragée.

Il la vit s'éloigner et s'adresser à ses deux sottes de camarades de chambre. Celles-ci, vraisemblablement confuses se retirèrent. Draco soupira de soulagement. Seulement, son répit fut de courte durée quand il compris que la sang de bourbe ne rejoindrait pas ses camarades. Mais celle-ci l'ignora totalement. Elle paraissait soucieuse et contrariée. Il l'entendit prendre une douche. Quand elle revint, elle avait passé sa tenue de nuit. Il en fut étonné. Il n'était pas plus de 21h à en juger par l'horloge accrochée au dessus de sa tête. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que la sang de bourbe ne se coucherait pas avant d'avoir travaillé pendant au moins 1 heure. Mais la Griffondor se coucha et s'enfouit sous ses couettes. Draco s'assit sur son postérieur et l'observa.

- " Alors Granger, ça va pas ? T'as des petits ennuis ? Ton petit Potter et son toutou Weasley te donnent des soucis ? A moins que ça ne soit le fait d'avoir des parents moldus. C'est vrai, ça doit être vraiment déprimant d'avoir des parents moldus."

La nuit terminait de tomber lentement quand le reste du dortoir rejoignit sa couchette. Lorsque l'agitation se dissipa et que les dernières respirations endormies se firent entendre, Draco se lova en boule contre son lit de paille. Du coin de l'oeil cependant, il observait Granger. La jeune fille paraissait avoir un sommeil tourmenté. Il l'entendit gémir et murmurer quelques syllabes presque inaudibles.

-" Ron... je suis désolée... Ron.." Souffla la jeune fille.  
- " Alors comme ça, la sang de bourbe est amoureuse du toutou à Potter," ricana intérieurement le jeune garçon.  
- " Malfoy... "

Le fait d'entendre son nom laissa le Serpentard sans commentaire. Il lâcha un grognement et ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Cependant la voix de la jeune fille prononçant son nom, résonna encore une bonne partie de la nuit à ses oreilles..

a suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

Hop, 4ème chapitre et le 5ème suivra sûrement dans peu de temps. Merci aux quelques reviewers qui m'ont encouragés. Même sans ça de toute manière je finirais cette histoire, je veux voir écrite la dernière ligne qui me trotte dans la tête.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait deux jours que Draco Malfoy, Serpentard et sang pur de son état, évoluait bien malgré lui sous la forme d'un petit rat albinos aux yeux gris, enfermé dans une petite cage sur la commode d'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard.  
En cette fraîche matinée d'un vendredi de février, Les élèves de 6ème année s'apprêtaient à se rendre en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Comme à son habitude, Hermione Granger était debout et prête à sortir alors que la plupart de ses camarades traînaient encore en pyjama. Bien des élèves, à l'idée d'affronter l'enseignement du géant Hagrid, se levaient à reculons. Hermione n'était pas particulièrement motivée non plus à la pensée d'un cours qui pourrait tourner à la panique : leur professeur affectionnait certaines catégories de créatures que tout Poudlard, même les plus valeureux, avait parfois du mal à approuver. C'est en se demandant quelle surprise leur réserverait le gentil géant qu'elle saisi son monstrueux livre des monstres. Le volume se mit à grogner et s'agita nerveusement. La jeune fille le calma avec une caresse sur la couverture. Elle saisit le sac de graines que Katie lui avait donné et les versa dans la mangeoire du petit rat blanc. Le rongeur à peine éveillé poussa un chuintement de dégoût. Hermione considéra le petit sac un instant.

-" C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être succulent, j'essaierais de te ramener quelque chose de la cantine ce soir".

Le rat détourna la tête, préférant ignorer la jeune fille. La Griffondor remit le sachet sur la commode.

-" j'y vais les filles, on se revoit en bas !"

Mais alors qu'elle achevait sa phrase, elle remarqua que Draco avait empoigné les barreaux de sa petite cage et la regardait d'un air suppliant.

- " Me laisse pas tout seul avec ces folles à côté !" Couina le garçon. " Me laisse pas moisir dans cette cage toute la journée ! Je ne vais pas le supporter Granger ! Je préfère encore t'accompagner ! Même si ça me donne envie de vomir.

Sans comprendre l'exactitude des cris du rongeur, Hermione en avait cependant saisi le sens général. Elle ouvrit la cage et fourra le rat dans son sac.

- " Je te préviens," chuchota-t-elle," si tu fais un pas de travers, je dis à tout le monde que Dumbledore t'a transformé en rat pour te punir et que c'est moi qui suis chargée de m'occuper de toi. Ta notoriété auprès de toute l'école devrait en prendre un sacré coup."

- " Espèce de sale menteuse!" S'exclama le garçon. " Qui m'a transformé ?"

Nerveusement outré, le Serpentard plongea dans le fond du sac.

* * *

Hagrid avait apporté deux Fléreurs suédois couleur crème. Les animaux, semblables à de grands chats aux longues oreilles étaient tenus en chaîne, serrés l'un contre l'autre, intimidés par la horde d'étudiant bruyants qui formaient un cercle autour d'eux.

- " Silence !" Imposa le géant barbu. " Aujourd'hui je vous présente deux animaux sauvages venus de l'est. Ce sont des Fléreurs, ils sont habituellement carnivores mais n'ayez crainte ! Ceux-ci ont été élevés en captivité, ils ont un régime omnivore et sont de très bons compagnons pour sorciers. Voici Sacha et Micha !".

Au son du mot "carnivores", une majorité d'élèves avait frissonné et s'était reculée de quelques pas. Les étudiants ne connaissaient que trop bien les excentricités de leur professeur, et même avec de la volonté, la plupart ne se sentait pas rassurée.

* * *

Draco étouffait dans ce sac qui sentait le vieux cuir. Ecrasé sous la pile de livres que cette Granger se trimballait partout, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, respirer un peu d'air frais. Il dégagea péniblement sa tête de la mallette et glissa son museau dehors. Tout le monde semblait intrigué par les deux créatures qui se tenaient au centre de la cour. Draco avait déjà vu ces animaux, son père lui en avait rapporté un d'un de ces voyages eu Europe lorsqu'il était tout jeune. Malheureusement l'animal avait dépérit et s'était laissé mourir de faim. Il se souvint avoir alors pleuré sa perte. Mais son père lui avait retiré le cadavre sans compassion et le souvenir de la gifle magistral qu'il lui avait administré parce qu'il s'était laissé allé au chagrin, lui cuisait à nouveau la joue. Le garçon lança un regard de dédain aux deux créatures et s'extirpa du vieux cartable sans que la Griffondor ne le remarque, trop occupée à boire les paroles de sa brute épaisse de professeur.

* * *

Hagrid expliquait à Ernie MacMillan la complexité du comportement d'un Fléreur quand un cri strident l'interrompit. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la responsable de ce vacarme. Pansy Parkinson, hystérique, se cramponnait à Gregory Goyle en suffoquant.

-" Un rat ! Un rat ! Cette bête m'a agressée ! J'ai horreur des rats !"

Quelques élèves poussèrent un cri de surprise en regardant autour d'eux. Crabe poussa un gémissement. Hermione baissa instinctivement les yeux sur son sac. Elle ouvrit la vieille mallette de cuir et fourragea dedans quelques instants.

-" Oh non..." gémit-elle.

Harry qui se tenait à son côté la regarda d'un air perplexe. Un nouveau cri les fit se retourner.

-" Ahh ! Il est là! Je l'ai vu passé ! Là !

Une jeune Serdaigle sautillait sur place alors qu'une autre Griffondor poussait ses camarades pour s'écarter. Ron se tourna à temps pour voir le petit animal blanc filer entre ses jambes.

-" Là !" Puis il se tourna vers Hermione." Mais ! C'est le rat que tu avais hier !"

Crabe, paniqué, voulu grimper sur un rocher mais son pied glissa. Il tenta de se rattraper lors de sa chute mais ne réussit qu'à agripper le manteau d'Hagrid, qui, surpris, lâcha les chaînes qui retenaient les deux Fléreurs. C'est cet instant que choisit Draco pour leur passer en galopant devant le nez. Les deux créatures sifflèrent et se jetèrent à sa poursuite, entraînant dans leur sillage les deux liens d'acier qui fouettaient lourdement le sol, semant la panique générale.

* * *

La garçon, revigoré par l'air pur, s'était aventuré, malgré les avertissements de la Griffondor, hors de la mallette de cuir. Zigzaguant entre la multitude de pieds, il était parvenu jusqu'à Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci se tenait aux côtés de Goyle, qui, bouche ouverte, contemplait les deux créatures d'un air absent. Il voulut lui faire signe mais se souvint qu'avec sa forme actuelle, le garçon ne le reconnaîtrait sûrement pas. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier si Granger avait noté son absence. Après tout, il voulait juste prendre l'air, il ne faisait rien de répréhensible.

- " Pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie vis à vis de cette garce" bougonna le Serpentard.

Il s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière quand son regard vint se visser dans celui de Pansy Parkinson. La jeune fille le fixait, muette de surprise, puis sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se mit à hurler en frappant du pied. Draco déguerpit tant bien que mal et essaya d'éviter les chaussures meurtrières qui foulaient violement le sol. Les grosses mains de Goyle tentèrent de l'attraper. Draco serra les dents, loin de lui l'envie de finir écraser entre les deux poignes de fer de cette grosse brute sans cervelle qui lui servait de camarade. Pansy s'agitait comme une hystérique, le garçon détala et évita de justesse la lourde carcasse de Crabe qui venait de glisser sur un rocher. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Merlin ! Qui m'a fournit de tels incapables !"

Alors qu'il se croyait enfin sorti d'affaire, un sifflement aigu lui dressa les poils sur le dos, il se retourna pour voir les deux créatures fauves se précipiter sur lui. Le garçon força l'allure et fonça entre les jambes de ses camarades de classe. Les deux Fléreurs se ruèrent à sa poursuite. La panique fut générale. Les élèves s'éparpillèrent en hurlant. Hagrid releva le garçon qui s'agrippait à lui et écarta Ernie MacMillan pour courir après ses deux créatures. Ron fut heurté par une jeune Poufsouflle.

-"Aieuu !" Fit-il, visiblement dépassé par les évènements.  
-"Ce n'est qu'un rat ! Criait Hermione."Calmez-vous !"

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Un Serdaigle l'envoyer valser contre Harry. Hagrid, rouge et essoufflé, haletait aussi fort qu'un buffle. L'un des Fléreurs bondit au dessus de la tête de Neville pour s'accrocher au mur de pierre qui se dressait dans son dos. Le géant saisit la chaîne au vol avant que celle-ci ne vienne frapper le jeune garçon au bord de l'évanouissement et immobilisa l'animal.  
Hermione cherchait Malfoy du regard. Malgré l'agitation elle aperçu le plus petit Fléreur qui bondissait entre les élèves. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Malfoy, poursuivit par l'animal, déraper entre les jambes de Lavande.

-" Oh non !" Souffla-t-elle.

Le Fléreur surplombait Draco et sa mâchoire claqua aux oreilles du Serpentard, qui, désespéré, tenta une vaine accélération. La Griffondor se précipita vers le rongeur mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il s'interposa et leva sa baguette.

-"Incarcerem !"

Un éclair jaune jaillit de la baguette et s'enroula autour de la créature qui se retrouva ficelé comme un saucisson en l'espace d'une seconde. Le fléreur tomba à terre, immobilisé.

-"Accio !"

Le sort d'attraction frappa le rongeur de plein fouet. L'instant suivant, le petit rat se trouvait sain et sauf entre les mains d'Harry.

* * *

Le Serpentard avait l'esprit embrouillé. Il était sur le point de se faire croquer par cette affreuse bestiole quand il se senti soulevé de terre et projeté dans les airs en tourbillonnant. Malgré un haut le cœur, il releva la tête et aperçut le Fléreur ligoté à quelques mètres devant lui. Il se hissa dans les mains qui le tenaient pour découvrir son sauveur.

-"Potter !" Faillit-il s'étrangler.

Hermione parvint à la hauteur de son ami, rassurée de voir Malfoy en sécurité. Harry lui tendit le rongeur.

-" Quel est l'imbécile qui à provoqué tout ça !" Tonna la voix caverneuse d'Hagrid qui achevait de déficeler son Fléreur.

Le géant se redressa et se planta devant Hermione.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?" Grogna-t-il en désignant le rongeur.

Ron, furieux et décoiffé les rejoignit.

-" C'est le rat de Katie ! Lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux.  
-" Mais non," réfuta Lavande," C'est pas son rat, elle à une souris, elle. Je croyais que c'était vous professeur qui lui aviez confié ce rat" fit la jeune fille en s'adressant au géant."

Ron dévisagea Hermione, interdit. La jeune fille se sentit blêmir.

-" Oui en effet, c'est le rat que j'avais confié a Hermione pour travailler ses cours, mais ça ne m'explique pas ce qu'il fait là, à semer la zizanie parmi ma classe!"

Hermione regarda son professeur, stupéfaite. Le géant lui adressa un clin d'œil rapide et frappa dans ses mains.

- " Bon les enfants ! Ramassez vos livres et rejoignez vos locaux, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui"

Alors que Harry et Ron se détournaient pour rassembler leurs affaires, le géant glissa à Hermione:

-" Albus m'a mis au courant. Tu devrais le remettre dans sa cage tout de suite avant qu'une autre mésaventure ne se produise"

Et sur ces mots, le professeur rejoignit les deux Fléreurs encore agités qui tiraient sur leur liens, temporairement fixés autour d'un gros tronc d'arbre. Hermione interpella ses deux amis.

-" Les garçons, je vais remettre Fievel dans sa cage et je vous rejoins."

Harry observa la Griffondor s'éloigner et son oeil s'arrêta plus particulièrement sur le petit rat blanc qui semblait le fixer avec arrogance. Ce rongeur ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il préférait taire ses soupçons à Ron de peur que celui-ci ne l'accuse encore de paranoïa, mais l'attitude d'Hermione n'était franchement pas aurait mis sa main à couper que l'animal ne lui était pas inconnu. Cette fourrure d'un blanc immaculé et ces yeux gris acier… Harry secoua la tête. Il se faisait sûrement des idées.

Au loin, ballotté entre les mains de sa gardienne, Draco Malfoy affichait un rictus mauvais.

- " Merci Potter ! Tu viens de sauver ton pire ennemi, tu ne le regretteras pas."

* * *

A leur sortie de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione quitta ses deux amis pour se rendre sur les lieux de sa punition. Ron, mis au courant par Harry avait tenté de timides excuses mais la jeune fille, légèrement irritée par les sautes d'humeur de son ami, n'y avait pas répondu. Sur le chemin elle bifurqua et se dirigea vers la grande statue qui dissimulait l'escalier d'accès à la tour de Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant, la statue pivota et le vieux directeur de Poudlard fit son apparition.

-" Mademoiselle Granger, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?" Interrogea malicieusement le vieil homme.

-" Monsieur,"entama la jeune fille d'un air décidé," voilà… Je me demandais. Dans combien de temps Malfoy reprendra sa forme ? Vous savez, ça n'est pas facile, il refuse d'obéir, il fait des bêtises…"

Le directeur haussa un sourcil et lança d'un air détaché:

-"Oh j'ai cru comprendre."

La jeune fille eu un sourire contrit. Le vieux directeur était décidément au courant de tout dans cette école.

- " Vous savez mademoiselle Granger que les effets de votre potion peuvent disparaître demain comme dans une semaine."

-" Mais vous pourriez…"

-" Tut tut tut, cela fait partie de votre punition jeune fille, à l'avenir vous ne tâcherez plus de concocter des mélanges sans penser aux conséquences."

- " Mais monsieur !" Insista la jeune fille " Il me rend la vie impossible, vous savez très bien qu'il nous déteste moi et Harry. Ce garçon est un livre d'insultes ambulant, je voudrais le voir transformé en crapaud pour le restant de ses jours ! Je le hais !"

Le vieil homme regarda la Griffondor de toute sa hauteur. La jeune fille rougit de peur d'avoir été irrespectueuse.

-" Et, le détestez-vous autant, maintenant qu'impuissant entre vos mains, il ne peut guère vous insulter ?"

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur un instant de réflexion. Il est vrai que depuis que Malfoy se trouvait dans cette position, elle n'avait pas ressentit cette impulsion violente de lui coller une gifle, le garçon n'avait pas non plus tenté de la mordre ou de la griffer à chaque instant, pour tout dire, elle avait même eu pitié de lui.

-" Ca ne compte pas monsieur… Il n'est pas lui-même", dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-" Et qu'est-ce qui vous le fait dire ?" Interrogea le vieil homme en relevant le menton.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le vieil homme la dépassa.

-" Je crois que le professeur Snape vous attend pour nettoyer sa classe"

Et sur un signe de main, le vieux directeur disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

Hermione monta très tôt dans son dortoir. Epuisée par la tâche que lui avait donné son professeur de potion. Elle avait dîné rapidement avec ses amis et s'était éclipsée. Harry et Ron compatissants ne l'avaient pas retenue. Elle sorti la tarte aux framboise qu'elle avait mis de côté pendant le dessert et la déposa dans la cage de Malfoy. La jeune fille ôta sa cape et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans la glace et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux en soupirant. De grosses cernes sous ses yeux révélaient son état de fatigue. Elle souffla de nouveau en pensant aux cours qu'elle aurait encore à recopier. Soudain une idée traversa son esprit. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. Elle pourrait utiliser la potion d'écriture portée qu'elle réservait à Ron. Comme ça, plus besoin de s'épuiser le poignet, une simple lecture suffirait et la plume ensorcelée ferait le travail à sa place. Le cœur instantanément soulagé, la Griffondor retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas plus léger.

La tarte gisait en miettes sur le plancher.

- "Oh non ! C'est pas vrai !"

Hermione nettoya le tout d'un coup de baguette magique et se campa devant le rongeur. Celui-ci la fixait, provocateur.

- " Tu te crois malin ! J'avais mis ça de côté exprès pour toi !"

Le rat émit une sorte de grincement d'aversion.

- " Très bien ! Tant pis pour toi, tu n'auras rien d'autre ! Sans doute préfères-tu mourir de faim !"

Le rongeur la fixait toujours sans bouger.

- " C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ! Tu n'en a pas assez de m'insulter quotidiennement, même sous cette forme il faut que tu fasses ton imbécile arrogant !"

-" Hermione ?" Firent deux voix à l'unisson dans le dos de la jeune fille.

La Griffondor se retourna. Sur le seuil de la chambre se tenaient Parvati et Padma, les deux sœurs jumelles qui la dévisageaient avec surprise.

-" A qui tu parles ?" Fit la première des deux en s'avançant.

-" Je … Heu"

Les deux jeunes indiennes explorèrent la pièce du regard.

-" Tu parlais à Draco Malfoy ? Parvati longea la pièce et souleva un rideau. " Où est-il ?" Questionna la jeune fille.

Dans leur maison, aucun élève n'affectionnait particulièrement le Serpentard et encore moins Hermione Granger. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Parvati baissa le regard sur le rat blanc qui les fixait méchamment dans la cage. Elle regarda Hermione stupéfaite.

- " Tu as appelé ton rat Draco Malfoy ?"

Patil ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des cognards de Quidditch.

- " Je… Non ! Bien sûr que non !…"

Hermione, rouge de honte, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et la repoussa a en silence.

- "Je vais vous dire, mais il me faut promettre de ne pas le répéter."

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent à nouveau et acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

- " Vous promettez ?"

- " On le promet"

- " Je ne l'ai pas appelé Malfoy, **c'est** Malfoy" Fit la jeune Griffondor en désignant le rat.

L'interpellé protesta d'un cri aigu dans sa cage, ce qui encouragea Hermione. La jeune fille observa la réaction de ses deux camarades. Elle se sentait soulagée de ne plus porter à elle toute seule le secret qu'elle gardait depuis trois jours. Les deux indiennes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le rongeur qui recula dans sa prison de fer. Puis toujours à l'unisson, elles posèrent un regard incrédule sur Hermione.

-" Draco Malfoy est un rat ?"

C'est à cet instant qu'elles s'aperçurent que Ginny et Katie venaient de rentrer dans la chambre. Dans sa cage, Draco se sentit soudain si déprimé que même si on lui avait annoncé la transformation de Potter en paillasson, il n'aurait pas pu sourire.

* * *

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 5 dans la foulée. Merci les week end. Merci aux reviews. hop lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

La jeune fille n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'expliquer toute l'histoire à ses quatre camarades dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis au cour du récit. Katie explosa de rire. Les trois autres jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer.

- " Alors ça ! C'est vraiment pas mal !" S'exclama Ginny.

La cadette des Weasley détestait tout autant qu'Hermione le jeune Serpentard. Plus particulièrement, elle ne supportait pas que celui-ci s'en prenne à Harry. La rouquine s'approcha de la cage et envoya une pichenette sur les barreaux. La vibration fit trembler toutes les barres de fer l'une après l'autre et fit se dresser le pelage du rongeur sur le dos. Ginny afficha un sourire satisfait. Elle se tourna vers sa camarade.

- "C'est une chance inespérée Hermione ! On peut en profiter ! Et lui rendre toutes les crasses qu'il vous a faites à toi et Harry"

Elle dévoila ses dents en un sourire carnassier. Draco se recroquevilla dans sa cage.

-" Non ! " Riposta Hermione. " Se venger ne mène absolument à rien, ça ne serait que s'abaisser à son niveau, et ça, jamais. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que cet abruti retrouve sa forme normale et dégage d'ici." Fit elle en fixant le rat dédaigneusement.

Le rongeur sembla approuver.

- " D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça prend autant de temps. J'aurais pensé que les effets ne dureraient qu'une dizaine d' Dumbledore m'a dit que cela pouvait prendre une semaine. J'en ai assez…"

- " Vous savez,"les interrompit Katie, " Il y a cette vielle sorcière au Pré au Lard, Helena Loinregard, celle qui vit au bouchon farceur, il paraît qu'elle connaît tout un lot de potions et de formules magiques artisanales pas très réglementées. Si aucun prof ne veut te venir en aide, peut-être qu'elle accepterait de faire quelque chose, monnayant contribution.

Hermione la considéra, intéressée. Elle se leva et fouilla dans sa table de chevet où elle gardait soigneusement ses économies. Elle regarda ses amies avec un sourire.

- " Pourquoi ne pas essayer."

- " Demain, on est samedi, on a pas cours à partir de midi. Je propose qu'on s'y retrouve pour y aller," proposa Katie. " Helena Loinregard me connaît un peu…"

Les quatre autres jeunes filles la regardèrent avec un sourire interrogateur.

- " Oui vous savez, parfois, les potions énergisantes pour passer les examens, ne sont pas suffisantes," se justifia la Griffondor embarrassée.

- " Dis plutôt que Thomas Patterson en 7ème année te plaisait un peu trop pour tenter de l'approcher par des moyens conventionnels." Reprit Ginny.

La Griffondor devint pivoine. Ses camarades pouffèrent.

- " Bien ! On fait comme ça!" Lança Hermione. "On se retrouve demain midi. Par contre je souhaiterais qu'aucune d'entre nous ne dise ce qu'elle a appris ce soir, ça sera notre secret les filles. Promis ?"

- "Promis !" Clama en cœur le petit groupe.

Les jeunes filles levèrent le petit doigt et Hermione récita le serment de promesse. Un fil rouge se noua autour de l'annulaire de chacune d'entre elles. Celle qui exhiberait un doigt sans le cordon se rendrait donc coupable d'avoir trahit la promesse. Les cinq camarades de classe se séparèrent. Ginny ne peut s'empêcher de taper une dernière fois dans la cage de Draco avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

* * *

Hermione, son écharpe autour du cou traversait le couloir vers la sortie à l'est de l'école qui menait au Pré au Lard. Dans sa main elle tenait une petite cage qui ballottait de droite à gauche un petit rat blanc comme neige . La jeune fille rejoignit ses camarades qui l'attendaient devant le mur de pierres.

- " On y va ?"

Draco agrippé aux barreaux de sa prison n'en menait pas large. Il avait entendu les filles parler de lui rendre sa forme humaine, pour cela, il leur en était presque reconnaissant. Le problème, c'est qu'elles l'emmenaient consulter une vieille sorcière dont les méthodes peu orthodoxes ne faisaient pas l'unanimité. Une femme qui plus est, était d'origine Moldue. Son père l'avait déjà persécuté dans sa jeunesse. La sorcière avait perdu l'esprit suite à l'une de leurs confrontations. Depuis elle faisait figure de phénomène de foire pour les sains d'esprits, et sorcière vaudou pour les autres.

* * *

La petite pièce où vivait Helena Loinregard se trouvait au fond du restaurant le Bouchon Farceur. Calfeutrée par de grands rideaux rouges et or qui couvraient chaque parcelle des murs, il y régnait une atmosphère chaude et tamisée. Un feu alimenté par la magie crépitait dans son âtre. Deux aquariums contenant de drôles de poissons clignotants aux yeux globuleux, bataillaient pour trouver place parmi toutes sortes de grigris et d'ossements aux propriétés plus que douteuses qui envahissaient les étagères. Un chat noir siffla au passage des deux sœurs jumelles et renversa un pot d'épices fluorescentes qui traînait sur la table où trônait la plus grosse boule cristal qu'avait jamais vue Hermione.

La vieille femme sortit de ce qui semblait être un cagibis et s'approcha des cinq jeunes filles en boitant légèrement. Sa peau noire reflétait les éclats du feu et ses cheveux semblables à ceux d'Hagrid dissimulaient en partie les deux yeux bleus perçants qui tournaient frénétiquement dans leur globe oculaire.

- " Alors jeunes filles, dites-moi ce qui vous amène."

Ce fut Katie qui prit la parole.

-" Bonjour Helena. Hum, mon amie ici présente traîne un petit problème depuis trois jours."

Hermione présenta la cage à la vieille femme. La sorcière s'approcha et renifla d'un coup sec.

-" Hmmm, métamorphose qui a mal tourné ?"

- " C'est cela même," répondit la Griffondor, impressionnée par la présence de la sorcière.

-" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire"

La vieille dame saisit la cage et la posa sur son guéridon. Elle réunit une dizaine de fioles et en versa le contenu dans une sorte de grande marmite. La potion se mit à luire et projeter de petites bulles colorées. La sorcière s'assit et croisa les mains. Les cinq camarades l'entendirent réciter une incantation magique dans une langue inconnue qui ressemblait à du vieux français. La vieille femme plongea une cuillère dans le mélange et en versa le contenu sur le rat. Draco se mit à piailler. Hermione esquissa un pas. Katie la retint par le bras.

- "Non ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal"

La vieille femme concentrée fronçait les sourcils. Après de longues minutes d'incantation, elle releva la tête.

- " Je ne comprends pas," dit elle, "ça aurait dû marcher."

Mais Draco, toujours sous sa forme de petit rat albinos, tournait nerveusement en rond dans sa prison de fer. La vieille dame l'observa quelques instants. Pour elle, le rongeur n'était pas la victime d'une potion ratée mais bel et bien d'un sort de métamorphose dissimulé. Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle ouvrit la cage et prit le rongeur dans ses mains.

Une violente avalanche d'images la submergea. Elle se revit à l'âge de 33 ans, lorsque son pire persécuteur de l'époque, le tout jeune Lucius Malfoy, avait tenté de la brûler elle et sa famille "Moldue" lors de la fête d'Halloween. Une nouvelle scène s'afficha à ses yeux; une belle jeune femme blonde tenait dans ses bras un bébé alors qu'un homme aux cheveux blancs et longs discutait avec un groupe d'hommes cagoulés. L'homme tourna la tête vers elle brandissant une canne serpent aux yeux rouges. Le reptile prit vie et s'enroula autour du bébé. Le flash suivant présentait un jeune garçonnet aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc occupé à frapper de coups de pieds un plus jeune enfant. La vision se troubla encore un instant et fit place au même garçon, cette fois-ci bien plus âgé, qui contemplait d'un regard froid et inexpressif l'immense école de Poudlard en proie aux flammes, recouverte par une gigantesque marque verte en forme de tête de mort flottant dans le ciel. Sur le poignet du jeune homme, la même marque ondulait dans un reflet rouge sang et ses orbites plus profondes que le néant, semblaient vouloir engloutir la moindre once de vie.

La sorcière poussa un cri rauque et lâcha le rat.

-" Reprenez ce rat ! Sortez d'ici ! Je ne peux rien pour vous ! Gardez votre argent ! Allez-vous en !

Hermione reprit maladroitement Malfoy et la cage alors que la vieille femme les poussait dehors.

-" Mais !..."

Les cinq jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans la ruelle de Pré au Lard sans comprendre. Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent vers Katie.

-" Je heu… Je suis aussi perdue que vous," avoua la Griffondor. "C'est la première fois que je la vois agir comme ça."

Hermione stupéfaite remis le rat tremblotant à l'intérieur de sa prison.

-" Je vous l'avais dit, elle est un peu perturbée," continua Katie," elle était peut-être sur les nerfs…"

-" Bah, tant pis," soupira Hermione, "on aura essayé…"

Déçue, la jeune fille et ses amies rebroussèrent chemin sous le regard fou qui les observait d'une fenêtre du Bouchon Farceur alors qu'elles remontaient vers l'école qui dominait la colline.

* * *

Les cinq camarades se tenaient assises en tailleurs sur le lit de Ginny. Elles regardaient avec perplexité la petite cage dorée posée au centre de leur ronde improvisée.

-" Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire à part attendre patiemment qu'il redevienne comme avant," soupira Hermione.

-" Il n'est pas question que ce crétin dorme une nuit de plus dans cette chambre !" Grogna Ginny." Pas moyen de se changer une matinée de plus devant lui."

-" Pervers!" Cracha Parvati en direction du rat qui retroussa les babines à son attention.

Padma, qui jusque là avait gardé le silence, s'exprima.

-" Ca me fait penser à un conte Moldu que j'ai lu quand j'étais plus jeune."

Les autres l'écoutèrent.

-" Il s'agissait d'une histoire avec un prince transformé en crapaud à qui une belle princesse rend son apparence en l'embrassant."

-" Malfoy n'a rien d'un prince" Fit Ginny d'un air mauvais.

-" Dans l'histoire le prince n'était pas gentil, c'est pour ça qu'une fée lui avait jeté un sort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de se faire aimer."

-" Personne n'aime Malfoy," commenta Hermione.

-" C'est sûr que c'est pas gagné" Rajouta Katie.

-" Peut-être si on demandait à sa sangsue, Pansy ?"

Les cinq filles éclatèrent de rire.

-" Alors là il se transformerait vraiment en crapaud !" S'esclaffa Ginny.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle. Dans sa cage, Draco bouillait de rage, il aurait voulu leur arracher la langue et s'enfouir dix mètres sous terre.

-" Nan, mais sérieusement'"continua Padma, "ça pourrait peut-être marcher."

-" Ce n'est qu'un conte pour Moldu, Padma."

-" Justement on sait bien que les histoires des Moldus ont toutes un fond de vérité qu'ils ont transformé en conte car ils ne pouvaient l'expliquer."

-" Aucune de nous n'est une princesse," observa Ginny.

-" Malfoy n'est pas un crapaud non plus" Rétorqua Hermione.

- "On ne perd rien à essayer," glissa Parvati.

-" L'idée n'a pas l'air de lui plaire," remarqua la cadette Weasley. Elle arborait un léger rictus." Rien que pour ça, ça peut être drôle !"

En effet, Replié dans le fond de sa cage, le rongeur semblait vouloir se fondre avec les barreaux. Ginny ouvrit la petite porte et saisit le rat par la queue. Celui-ci se mit à couiner en se débattant.

- "Allez ! Qui commence ?"

* * *

Draco se débattait comme un diable, mais la main qui l'immobilisait était plus forte que lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas subir cet affront, pas lui. L'humiliation lui serrait la gorge. Il maudissait l'indienne, celle qui avait eu cette idée détraquée.

-" Non!" Glapit-il " Je vous tuerai! JE VOUS TUERAI !"

Avec horreur il vit le visage basané se rapprocher de lui. Il crut faire une syncope. Il ferma les yeux et serra ses petits points de toute la force de son être.

Smack !

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux. Il voyait de petites étoiles. Il secoua la tête. Sa vision redevint nette. Il était encore en vie, cependant, il aurait préféré l'inverse à cet instant. Il entendit son bourreau s'adresser à ses copines.

-" Bon ben ça marche pas. Ce n'est pas moi la princesse."

-" Bien sûr que non, t'es pas une princesse ! Espèce de monstruosité ! Hurla Draco.

-" Qu'est-ce que ce rat est agité," dit la rouquine. "Je vais le calmer."

Le garçon vit avec effroi le cauchemar se reproduire. La petite de la famille Weasley le regardait droit dans les yeux, consciente sans aucun doute de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, et ça l'amusait. Elle le tenait fermement entre ses mains de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse bouger ni même tenter de la mordre. Elle approcha ses lèvres du rongeur. Le garçon retint sa respiration. Il voulait s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller, la honte le submergeait, s'il avait eu des larmes, il aurait pleuré de rage. La fille Weasley lui souffla un "BOUH !" tonitruant dans les oreilles. Il faillit défaillir alors qu'elle lui collait un smack sonore sur le haut de la tête.

-" Oh, ça marche pas non plus !" Fit la rouquine en rigolant.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent. La sang de bourbe amusée observait ses amies. Finalement elle avait l'air de prendre plaisir à le voir souffrir. Elle qui proclamait si bien défendre la cause de toute créature vivante.

-" Hermione, à toi." Suggéra une des indiennes.

-" Oui, c'est ça, vas-y Granger, achève-moi," soupira Draco.

La jeune fille avait perdu son sourire. Elle le regardait fixement sans pouvoir se résoudre à s'avancer.

-" Alors ?" Encouragea celle qui s'appelait Katie.

-" Je…"

La Griffondor saisit le garçon que lui tendait Ginny. Elle resta un instant à le contempler.

-" Alors Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ca t'amusait tout à l'heure pourtant ! Couina intérieurement le jeune homme.

La jeune fille reposa le garçon sur la couverture du lit.

-" Je…Je peux pas."

-" Oh…C'est pas drôle,"se plaignit la rouquine.

-" Il te dégoûte à ce point ?" Interrogea une autre.

Ginny Weasley attrapa le garçon et le tendit à la sœur jumelle de l'indienne. Cependant le Serpentard n'y prêtait plus attention. Il fixait Granger qui ne répondait pas. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard. L'indienne lui planta un rapide baiser sur la tête mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Quelque chose lui serrait la gorge. Il détourna son regard de la sang de bourbe, furieux. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça lui comprimait le cœur. Et dieu, que ça faisait mal.

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Hermione avait regagné la bibliothèque pour y tester sa potion d'écriture portée et les quatre autres jeunes filles s'étaient séparées après avoir enfermé dans la chambre des Griffondor, un Malfoy amorphe et vaincu. Ginny avait emporté Pattenrond pour éviter tout risque de bagarre, les filles avaient ensuite laissé le rat dans la cage qu'elles n'avaient finalement pas jugé nécessaire de fermer à l'aide d'un sort. Hermione quitta son sanctuaire et remonta. Sa potion avait fonctionné et une seule lecture de tous ses cours avait été suffisante pour avoir de parfaites copies. Ses cahiers à la main, elle pénétra en chantonnant dans son dortoir. Ce qu'elle y découvrit la figea de stupeur. Une multitude de livres et de papiers déchirés jonchaient le sol, les draps étaient griffés et troués par endroit. Malfoy se trouvait sur la commode de la jeune fille, perché aux côtés d'un vase en céramique que lui avaient offert ses parents. Il aperçut la jeune fille. Il pencha la tête et la fixa, provocateur. Puis d'un coup de patte vicieux, envoya le vase se fracasser sur le sol.

La jeune fille se rua sur lui. Elle l'attrapa et le jeta violement sur son lit. Le rat rebondit et retomba sur ses pattes en position de combat.

-" C'est quoi ton problème !" Se mit elle à hurler.

Son regard tomba sur la cage de Mimola dans laquelle semblait avoir été déversé le contenu du pot de fleur qui décorait la fenêtre. La souris terrorisée se terrait sous la rat émit une sorte de petit rire moqueur. La jeune fille se tourna avec un regard meurtrier. Malfoy voulut se dégager du lit mais la Griffondor le stoppa dans son mouvement. Il tenta de mordre la main qui lui barrait la route mais elle le frappa brusquement. Le garçon roula en bas du lit, sonné. La jeune fille s'accroupi à ses côté et frappa le sol du poing.

-" Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Pourquoi tu es comme ça! Pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai donc fait !

Elle le regarda reprendre ses esprits, le visage déformé par la colère.

-" Je pensais que tu étais devenu plus raisonnable! Que tu avais compris ! Dans l'histoire tu n'es pas le seul à être puni !"

Malfoy émit un couinement proche du mépris. La jeune fille essuya les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

-"Même comme ça tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de terroriser les plus faible que toi," fit elle en désignant Mimola." Tu n'es qu'un faible. Un lâche qui tente de se rassurer. Tu te sens meilleur quand tu m'insultes ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien t'apporter!"

Elle balança le garçon dans la cage et ferma le loquet à l'aide d'un sort. Dans un hoquet elle essuya une nouvelle larme.

-" Si seulement tu te rendais compte à quel point tu es pitoyable ! Tu n'as pas de vrais amis, ton père est en prison, ton professeur chéri t'a laissé tomber ! Tu n'aimes personne et personne ne t'aime ! Le comble de tout, c'est que c'est d'une sang de bourbe que tu dépends à l'instant. Ce n'est pas risible ? TU TE SENS COMMENT LA HEIN !... Peu importe la forme que tu revêts, tu es toujours pareil, une copie incolore de ton père. Même un rat d'égout est moins fade que toi… tu me fais pitié !

* * *

S'il avait été en face d'elle en cet instant. C'est comme son père qu'il se serait comporté. Il l'aurait fait taire, il l'aurait blessée. Il l'aurait mise à ses pieds, jamais plus elle n'aurait osé s'adresser à lui de la sorte. Jamais plus elle n'aurait porté la main sur lui comme lors de leur 3ème année. A cette époque il n'avait pas encore physiquement l'avantage. De la haine pure, c'est la seule chose qu'il ressentait à présent pour cette fille qui le confrontait à ses faiblesses. Il aurait voulu sentir la gorge de la jeune fille comprimée entre ses mains, son corps fébrile lutter contre le sien et ses yeux implorer pardon. Mais il n'était qu'un simple rat blanc enfermé dans une cage au milieu d'une pièce qui lui était hostile. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir, il n'était rien.  
Finalement, il avait l'habitude.

* * *

La jeune fille avait tenté de se calmer et avait caché ses yeux rougis à l'aide d'un sort de bonne mine. Après avoir nettoyé les dégâts causés par Malfoy, elle passa la soirée avec Ron et Harry. Ses deux amis avaient cependant tout de suite soupçonné un mal-être. La jeune fille s'était remise à pleurer, prétextant une grosse fatigue due à sa punition, ce qui n'était en partie pas un mensonge. Le rouquin s'était montré très agréable envers elle, inquiet pour son état. Hermione avait retrouvé l'espace de quelques heures ce lien d'amitié si fort qui les liaient elle et ses deux amis depuis leur première année. Quand elle était remontée, Draco n'avait pas bougé. Hermione jeta le torchon sur sa cage. Le garçon n'eu aucune réaction. La jeune fille se prépara et s'assit sur son lit pour lire un moment. Peu à peu elle oublia la présence du rat. Parvati entra dans la chambre et escalada le lit superposé pour se coucher. Un long moment plus tard, Hermione reposa le livre sur ses genoux et posa son regard sur la cage recouverte du torchon. Elle reprit son livre mais jetait des coups d'oeils par intermittence sur la commode. Ne réussissant pas plus longtemps à se concentrer sur sa lecture, elle referma le livre et le posa à ses côtés. Elle souleva à demi le tissu qui recouvrait la cage. A l'intérieur, Malfoy semblait dormir. La jeune fille agita légèrement la prison de fer. Malgré les vibrations, le rongeur ne bougea pas. La Griffondor reprit son livre et l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle avait quittée. Elle fit la lecture d'un nouveau chapitre puis stoppa de nouveau. Elle attrapa la cage et la déposa sur ses genoux. Le rongeur resta sans réaction. Avec résolution Hermione ouvrit la cage et saisi le rat entre ses mains. Une des pattes de l'animal tressauta mais aucun signe ne laissa supposer qu'il s'était réveillé.

-" Tu es folle ma fille," s'accusa t-elle mentalement." Mais si ça pouvait tout remettre en ordre…"

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et ses lèvres esquissèrent une grimace dégoûtée. Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur le crâne de l'animal endormit et recula instantanément le rongeur, un œil mi-ouvert en serrant les dents. Elle attendit une trentaine de seconde mais rien ne se produisit. Malfoy toussota et se retourna pour se caler dans les mains qui le tenaient. Hermione reprit son souffle. Tout ça ce n'était que des histoires inventées pour les Moldus. Se fustigeant d'être aussi crédule, elle déposa l'animal dans son domicile et replaça le torchon sur les barreaux. La jeune fille poussa son livre et enfoui sa tête sous ses couettes.

* * *

Le Serpentard s'était tout compte fait assoupi, harassé par le combat mental qu'il s'était livré suite à la dispute avec la jeune fille. Dans son sommeil agité, une horde de silhouettes cagoulée l'encerclaient et se moquaient de lui. Le garçon courait pour tenter de leur échapper mais ses poursuivants se rapprochaient toujours plus. Une silhouette monstrueuse enveloppée d'une cape plus sombre que la nuit surgit devant lui. Une tête de mort crachant un serpent luisait au dessus de sa tête. Le garçon recula et tomba dans un gouffre profond qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Croyant sa chute interminable, le jeune homme se reçut avec surprise sur une sorte de matelas immatériel. Une silhouette rassurante se pencha au dessus de lui. Le garçon tendit le bras.

- " Mère." Laissa t-il échapper.

Il se sentit enveloppé dans une bulle de douceur. Il se retourna et pendant un instant, cru percevoir les reflets dorés de cheveux ondulés. L'apparition fut de courte durée et le garçon replongea dans un sommeil paradoxal où les rêves et les cauchemars n'appartiendraient qu'à son subconscient.

* * *

A suivre ( et on s'approche de la fin)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde! Et oui, dernière ligne droite de cette fiction. Snif, je commençais à m'y attacher. Mais toute chose à une fin. Merci pour vos review. Ceux qui notent des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Ce n'est pas parce que cette fic est achevée que je dois la laisser avec des aberrations. (sans parler des fautes de grammaire et autres)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le soleil pointa tardivement en cette matinée d'un dimanche couvert et pluvieux. Hermione, moins matinale que d'ordinaire descendit en baillant vers la grande salle qui servait de réfectoire. Seules Ginny et Katie ,qui portait son survêtement de Quidditch, étaient attablées. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

- "Bien dormi? "  
-" Etonnement, très bien ! Malfoy m'a tellement fatiguée, que j'ai dormi à point fermés.

La rouquine se frotta le nez.

-" Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que le crapaud se changera en petit prince apparemment. Quand je suis descendue, il était toujours en train de dormir dans sa cage.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour acquiescer. Elle s'assit et se servit un peu de jus de citrouille. Les trois jeunes filles entamèrent une longue discussion. L'heure du midi arriva rapidement et les élèves commencèrent à envahir le réfectoire.

La grande salle fut bientôt bondée. Harry et Ron débarquèrent en tenue de Quiddich. Ginny adressa un sourire furtif au garçon sans regarder son frère. Harry le lui rendit et Hermione remarqua que ses oreilles avaient rougi.

- "On a entraînement après manger, l'équipe nous veut sur le terrain le plus tôt possible car le temps est sombre et le soleil se couche tôt" leur expliqua le survivant.  
-" On viendra vous voir tout à l'heure" fit Hermione

Ginny approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

- " Tu as fini ta punition ?" Interrogea Harry.  
-" On est dimanche, Snape ne me fera pas nettoyer les classes et j'ai pu recopier tous les cours de cette semaine."  
-"C'est parfait alors !"  
-" Ou presque'" glissa Ginny.  
-" Hein ?"  
-" Hu… Non, rien." Répondit la jeune fille.

* * *

Le repas était déjà bien avancé quand de grosses boulettes de papier vinrent s'écraser sur la table des Griffondors. Néville retira un des projectiles qui venait de terminer sa course dans son bol. Harry déplia un des papiers sur lequel était inscrit en grosses lettres maladroites :

POTTER ON SAIT QUE C'EST TOI, TU VAS LE PAYER.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?..." Grommela le jeune homme.

Les Griffondors se retournèrent. Une partie de la table des Serpentards fixait furieusement le garçon et ses amis. Harry chiffonna le papier et le jeta par terre. Tenté de répliquer, il esquissa un mouvement mais se ravisa. Il entendit les verts argent lui lancer des insultes.

-"Laisse…" dit Ginny en posant une main sur le bras du garçon. Puis elle se tourna vers la table ennemie.  
-" On vous a déjà dit qu' Harry n'a rien a voir la dedans ! On en a rien à faire de votre imbécile de chef !"  
-" Tu le paieras Potter !"

La jeune fille se rassit en rouspétant. Hermione passa une main lassée dans ses cheveux. Des puddings glacés aux pistaches magiques furent distribués parmi les rangs. Ron vorace, se saisit de deux coupes de dessert.

-" Pour le match," jugea t-il nécessaire de justifier alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

Harry prit le pudding vert et rose que lui tendait un elfe de maison. Hermione avala son gâteau sans grande conviction. Elle terminait sa dernière cuillérée quand elle se souvint que Malfoy, là haut, n'avait pas encore eu à manger. Elle regarda son assiette parsemée de petites miettes. Zut, se reprocha t-elle.  
Malfoy s'était déjà comporté de façon ignoble, elle ne voulait surtout pas être le prétexte pour que le garçon réitère son massacre de la veille. Harry aperçut la jeune fille qui louchait sur le pudding auquel il n'avait pas encore touché.

-" Tu as encore faim Mione ? Tiens prends le, de toutes manières nous devons y aller."

Le garçon lui tendit son assiette.

-" Oh, merci," répondit gracieusement la jeune fille.

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent accompagnés de Katie. Ginny qui avait saisi le manège d'Hermione se tourna vers elle.

-" Il ne mérite pas que tu prennes soin de lui comme ça."  
-" Je n'aurais rien à me reprocher au moins," souffla Hermione.

La jeune fille se leva.

-" Je vous rejoins au terrain de Quidditch."  
-" A tout à l'heure"

Ginny regarda la meilleure amie de son frère s'éloigner. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu être à sa place. La rouquine se servit un dernier verre de jus de fruits et sortit de la grande salle sous les yeux mauvais des Serpentards.

* * *

Hermione déposa le pudding dans la cage de Malfoy. Celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard et la snoba du coin de l'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la chambre. En refermant la porte, la jeune fille aperçut le rongeur se jeter goulûment sur le gâteau. Elle retint une moue boudeuse avant de secouer la tête en soupirant : Malfoy était indubitablement et définitivement un sale gamin.

La Griffondor munit d'un gros bouquin rejoignit Ginny sur les gradins qui encerclaient le terrain de Quidditch et les deux camarades passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à encourager leurs amis.

* * *

Le jour s'était évanoui rapidement et une fine bruine bientôt transformée en pluie torrentielle commençait à tomber. Le plancher des gradins devint glissant et les drapeaux qui se dressaient fièrement autour du terrain se mirent à claquer contres les poteaux secoués par la force du vent. Les derniers étudiants encore dehors pressèrent le pas pour se mettre à l'abri. La petite troupe d'amis, retranchée sous les voûtes encerclant le jardin, secouait leurs vêtements. Trempé jusqu'aux os, Ron dont le nez avait pris la couleur de sa tenue de Quidditch, se frotta les mains, tandis qu'Harry essuyait ses lunettes. Hermione sorti le gros volume qu'elle avait caché dans sa cape pour le protéger de la pluie. Comme les bourrasques se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, Katie et les deux garçons encore excités par leur prouesse lors du match d'entraînement, s'éloignèrent pour aller ranger leurs balais alors que Ginny et Hermione regagnaient la chambre commune des Griffondors.

-" Tu as vu comme Ron avait l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur et courageux aujourd'hui ?" Interrogea la cadette Weasley.  
- " J'ai vu qu'il faisait le beau. Sûrement pour impressionner miss Lavande une nouvelle fois."  
-" C'est toi qu'il voulait impressionner oui," répliqua la rouquine."Je connais mon frère.'  
-"Je… Je n'ai pas remarqué," répondit Hermione embarrassée en pressant le pas devant Ginny.

Elle poussa la porte de la grande chambre avec un sourire non dissimulé et déposa son livre sur le bureau qui décorait la pièce. Elle ôta sa cape quand Ginny l'interpella.

-"Hermione !"  
-" Mmm?" Marmonna la jeune fille en accrochant son manteau.  
-" Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec Malfoy."

La jeune fille rejoignit son amie qui se tenait penchée au dessus de la cage du Serpentard. Le petit rongeur était allongé sur le flanc, la respiration saccadée et ses yeux étaient d'un blanc vitreux. A ses côtés gisaient les restes du pudding vert et rose que lui avait offert Hermione.

-" Oh mince alors ! Malfoy !"

La jeune fille déverrouilla précipitamment la petite porte et retira le rongeur de sa prison. Malfoy voulut gémir mais aucun son ne sorti de son museau. Sa respiration s'accélèrera.

-" Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?" S'affola Hermione.

La Griffondor jeta un œil effaré dans la pièce. Ginny passa un doigt sur le plancher de la petite cage et porta les petites miettes qu'elle avait ramassées à son nez. Elle renifla un instant le reste de pudding et goûta du bout de la langue.

-" C'est amère et ça sent bizarre"

Hermione tenant toujours Malfoy dans ses bras examina les restes du pudding. Elle releva la tête et regarda Ginny avec stupeur.

- " C'est de l'aconit! Il y avait de l'aconit dans ce gâteau !"  
-" Ce n'est pas …"  
-" Oui ! C'est une plante vénéneuse ! Quelqu'un en a mis dans ce pudding !"

Elle regarda la petite rousse horrifiée.

-" Et ce gâteau était pour Harry ! Mais il me l'a donné !"  
-" Harry n'aurait jamais mangé ce pudding avec l'odeur et le goût qu'il a... Qui peut-être assez bête pour fourrer un gâteau avec un poison si peu discret" fit Ginny.

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Elles venaient de penser à la scène du midi qui avait eu lieu au réfectoire.

-" La bande à Malfoy…"  
-" Oh les imbéciles…" Grinça Hermione.

Dans ses bras le petit rat émit un glapissement rauque.

-" Mme Pomfresh ! Elle pourra le soigner" fit la jeune fille affolée. Et sur ces mots elle sorti de la chambre, emportant avec elle le Serpentard dont l'état semblait empirer à chaque instant.

* * *

La Griffondor déboula dans l'infirmerie espérant trouver madame Pomfresh. A son grand désespoir, la grande salle de soins était vide. La jeune fille s'immobilisa un instant puis reparti en courant dans le couloir qui menait à la cour extérieure de Poudlard.

-"Hagrid ! Je dois voir Hagrid ! Il va sûrement trouver quelque chose pour t'aider Malfoy ! Tiens bon !"

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Elle se sentait responsable de l'état du garçon. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de travailler cette potion ce soir là, elle n'aurait jamais eu à supporter les caprices du Serpentard pendant presque une semaine. Mais maintenant, pas sa faute, le garçon était plus mal que jamais. Elle regarda le petit rat qui toussotait faiblement contre sa poitrine. Elle le détestait certes, mais pas au point de vouloir sa mort. Elle avait surtout remarqué, en s'occupant de lui ces derniers jours, ce qu'elle aurait du comprendre depuis un long moment déjà : Ce garçon n'était pas aimé et ne s'aimait pas, alors le seul moyen qu'il paraissait avoir trouvé pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui, était de provoquer les autres. Essentiellement Harry, le garçon, qui, au final, avait tout ce que Malfoy ne possédait pas : des amis sur qui compter qui formaient une grande famille aimante autour de lui. Hermione en était maintenant persuadée, le Serpentard en était jaloux.  
La jeune fille atteignit la grande porte qui la séparait de l'extérieur et n'hésita pas; elle se précipita dehors malgré la pluie et le froid battants.

* * *

Draco avait la nausée. Il avait tout d'abord cru avoir mangé trop vite, mais les spasmes de douleur s'étaient fait plus forts et plus réguliers. Il se tordait de douleur dans sa cage, priant que quelqu'un passe dans la pièce et s'en aperçoive. Cela venait du gâteau, il en était certain. La sang de bourbe était passée à l'action, elle voulait le supprimer. Il lui en avait tellement fait voir depuis 6 ans, qu'elle avait fini pas se venger.  
Au-delà de la douleur que lui infligeait le poison, il se sentait désespéré : une autre peine différente lui broyait la gorge et le faisait se sentir haineux envers la jeune fille. Cette même peine qui le persécutait inconsciemment depuis quelques années et à laquelle il répondait par la violence et l'agressivité.  
Il attendait en souffrant le martyre depuis un long moment déjà, sa respiration se faisait difficile, sa vision se troublait, il sentait chacun de ses membres se recroqueviller peu à peu sous lui. Le sang s'était retiré de chaque extrémité de son corps et il lui semblait que ses os allaient soudainement éclater pour pouvoir prendre une position humainement impossible. Puis, il avait entendu les voix. Quelqu'un s'était penché sur lui et l'avait retiré de sa prison. Il n'en avait ressenti aucun soulagement tant sa douleur était incommensurable.

Maintenant il ne sentait plus rien, ses yeux ne distinguaient plus, seul son esprit lui répondait encore. Quelqu'un le portait et lui parlait, quelqu'un vêtu d'un pull très doux, il pouvait sentir le lainage contre sa joue. Etrangement il se sentait bien.

-"Hagrid ! Je dois voir Hagrid ! Il va sûrement trouver quelque chose pour t'aider Malfoy ! Tiens bon !" fit la voix.

Le garçon reconnut la voix de Granger. Ainsi la Moldue s'inquiétait pour lui, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait empoisonné alors, elle paraissait inquiète.  
Ce qui comprimait la gorge du jeune homme se resserra. Il l'avait accusé alors qu'elle essayait de le sauver. Il l'avait toujours accusée de tous les maux, c'était tellement plus simple. Elle lui fournissait une excuse pour se sentir moins minable, elle, la fille de Moldus, la sang de bourbe, pourtant si forte. Il la détestait pour l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait de lui.  
Une atroce douleur le traversa de part en part. Le garçon s'arqua. Des gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber autour de lui tandis qu'une main le recouvrait doucement. Il comprit qu'ils se trouvaient dehors, le vent soufflait, mais la jeune fille le protégeait contre son corps. Aveugle et presque insensible au froid, le Serpentard se détendit. Il laissa sa tête aller contre le buste de la Griffondor et se laissa bercer par sa course.

-" Si mourir c'est ça, alors c'est drôlement agréable…"Songea le garçon avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

* * *

La jeune fille tambourina à la hutte du Géant. Crocdur aboya au travers de la porte en bois.

-" J'arrive, j'arrive !" Fit la voix caverneuse du professeur.

Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit en grinçant et Hagrid découvrit sa petite élève claquant des dents devant sa porte. Il la fit entrer et remarqua qu'elle portait Malfoy changé en rat.

-" Hagrid ! C'est urgent ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! C'est Malfoy ! Il est presque mort !"  
-" Oula oula oula ! Du calme,"inspira le géant

Mais la jeune fille semblait terriblement inquiète. Il saisit le rongeur qu'elle lui tendait.

-" Mais !" Qu'est-ce qu'il a prit !"  
-" De l'Aconit ! Quelqu'un a mis de l'Aconit Napel dans un gâteau que je lui ai donné !"

Le géant considéra la Griffondor un instant puis se redressa. Il posa le rongeur sur la table et se tourna vers son élève.

-"Bon !Ca a assez duré maintenant ! Hermione, reste ici avec lui, je reviens tout de suite !"

Hagrid sorti comme une tempête de sa cabane et la jeune fille interloquée entendit ses pas résonner en s'éloignant.  
Le petit rat blanc gisait tristement au centre de la table, son petit ventre se soulevait par intervalles rapides. Hermione serra les dents. Il avait l'air si faible et si pitoyable qu'elle se sentait triste pour lui. Elle passa un doigt sur le crâne de l'animal, entre ses deux oreilles. Le petit rat cligna des yeux mais son regard était totalement voilé.

-" Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller. Je parie que dès demain tu pourras à nouveau m'insulter de toutes tes forces," tenta –t-elle maladroitement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une bourrasque. CrocDur qui reniflait le corps du petit rat, recula. Dumbledore entra dans la hutte, suivit d'Hagrid.

-" Mademoiselle Granger, regagnez vos habitations, je m'occupe de tout à partir de maintenant."  
-" Mais… Je… C'est de ma faute monsieur s'il est comme ça."  
-" Hagrid vient de me conter les faits," expliqua le vieil homme en sortant sa baguette magique.

Il se tourna vers le garçon et murmura une formule magique. Des filaments de lumières s'évadèrent de l'instrument de bois et intégrèrent le corps de Malfoy. Le vieux directeur posa sa main sur le petit corps et sorti une fiole de sa poche.

-" Empoisonnement à l'Aconit Napel… Soyez sûre Mademoiselle Granger, que les coupables de cette ignoble facétie seront sévèrement punis. Si monsieur Malfoy n'avait pas mangé votre dessert, vous auriez pu vous tenir, vous ou harry, ici, à sa place, en cet instant.

Le vieil homme exécuta toute une série de gestes inconnus avec sa baguette. Le haut de la fiole se transforma en pipette que le vieux directeur inséra dans la gueule du rongeur. Les trois quarts du liquide se répandirent sur la table. Malfoy toussa et régurgita une bulle de liquide.

-" Il étouffe !" s'écria Hermione.

Hagrid retint la jeune fille. Le corps du petit rat tressauta et émit plusieurs hoquets. Hermione détourna la tête.  
Dumbledore se redressa.

-" Bien, cela suffira. Il s'en tirera, grâce à vous Mademoiselle Granger," sourit le vieux directeur.

Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard du rat au pelage blanc.

-" Si vous n'aviez pas couru jusqu'ici, monsieur Malfoy aurait pu y laisser la vie. Sauver volontairement la vie de son ennemi est un grand geste de miséricorde, jeune fille. J'espère que monsieur Malfoy aura l'occasion de s'en souvenir. Vous venez ?"  
-" Monsieur, je voudrais rester, vous savez, je me sens coupable, j'aimerais veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien."  
-" C'est une intention fort louable jeune fille, je vous le concède. Soit, je dirais à votre amie dehors qu'elle ne vous attende pas"

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et Hermione aperçut Ginny qui fronçait les sourcils sur le bas des marches. La jeune fille lui adressa un faible sourire. Le vieux directeur se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

-" Faites mes amitiés à Monsieur Malfoy quand il se réveillera."

Le vieil homme tourna les talons et sortit de la cabane. La porte refermée, Hagrid ôta le vieux carton qui recouvrait un vieux lit d'infortune. Il sorti une couverture poussiéreuse d'un placard et l'étendit sur le matelas. La jeune fille le vit prendre le rongeur et l'installer convenablement sur le vieux lit.

-" Hagrid ?"  
-" Il sera mieux là,'"répondit le géant d'un air qui ne laissait pas place aux commentaires.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla près du lit. Le géant poussa CrocDur de la vieille chaise à bascule et la proposa à Hermione.

-" Tiens, assis toi là, tu risques d'en avoir pour longtemps et je préfère que tu dormes assise plutôt que sur mon tapis."  
-" Merci Hagrid mais je ne dormirais pas, dès qu'il ira mieux, je retournerais au dortoir "Répondit la jeune fille.

* * *

Seuls les crépitements du feu mourant emplissaient la cabane du géant. La flamme d'une lampe à pétrole vacillait légèrement sur la table de bois qui ornait le centre de la petite hutte. La vieille chaise à bascule craquait légèrement suivant le mouvement d'une respiration régulière. Les bras croisés sur le lit, Hermione était plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Le garçon ouvrit péniblement les yeux et jeta un oeil autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une petite cabane, faiblement éclairée, qui sentait la poussière et le chien mouillé. Le jeune homme renifla de dégoût et se redressa lentement. Il se sentait encore nauséeux et ses bras tremblotaient sous le poids de son corps. Il regarda ses mains et poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant la chevalière qui ornait ses doigts fins. Il les porta à son visage et palpa ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche de peur d'y découvrir une trace restante de son passage parmi les rongeurs. Soulagé, il nota qu'il avait aussi retrouvé ses vêtements. Le Serpentard leva les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. L'unique pièce qui composait l'antre du géant était vide, exceptée la jeune fille qui dormait à ses côtés, les bras repliés sous la tête.

Granger.

Elle venait de lui sauver la vie et était restée à le veiller pendant qu'il était inconscient. Le garçon resta un instant à l'examiner. Confus, il ne savait que penser. Une partie de lui souhaitait pour la première fois se montrer aimable tandis que l'autre le retenait et lui conseillait l'autre solution. En fin de compte, tout cela était de sa faute : si la sang de bourbe n'avait pas pratiquée sa magie ce soir là, il ne se trouverait pas dans cette cabane puante affublé d'un assomant mal de crâne. Draco se redressa et descendit du lit. La jeune fille poussa un petit soupir et tourna la tête. Le garçon s'immobilisa mais la Griffondor continua de dormir. Le jeune homme épousseta son pull-over et passa une main dans ses cheveux presque blancs.

Après un court moment, il porta la main sur la poignée de la porte pour s'en aller, quand le feu dans son foyer s'éteignit. Draco se retourna et coula un regard sur la petite pièce. Il laissa échapper un sifflement de mépris et poussa le battant de bois. Le vent glacé lui cingla le visage. La garçon s'immobilisa de nouveau puis referma la porte.

Il se dirigea vers le vieux matelas, saisit la couverture et la déposa délicatement sur les épaules de la dormeuse. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et recula de frayeur en apercevant le garçon qui se tenait au dessus d'elle. La Griffondor se montrait toujours sur la défensive avec lui, il l'y avait habitué, c'était devenu un jeu pour lui, mais cette nuit là il sentit la rage monter en lui.

-" Malfoy !" S'écria la jeune fille.  
-" Sang de bourbe!" répondit le Serpentard sur le même ton.

La jeune fille retira la couverture qui pesait sur ses épaules en regardant le garçon d'un oeil suspicieux.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu allais me faire ?" Dit-elle d'une voix accusatrice.  
-" Qu'est-ce que j'allais te faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais te faire?" Répéta le jeune homme qui sentait la fureur s'emparer de lui.

Il saisit la jeune fille par les poignets et la poussa violement contre le lit. Hermione, prise au dépourvu tenta de se libérer mais le garçon resserra sa prise, meurtrissant la peau sous ses doigts.

Hermione inspira difficilement. Il n'était plus le garçon sur lequel elle avait eu l'avantage il y a quelques années de cela. Il était bien plus grand, bien plus puissant et il n'hésiterait pas à le prouver, elle en était sûre. Soudain, en croisant le regard glacé du Serpentard, elle eut peur.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'allais te faire ?" Cracha le jeune homme.

La jeune fille restait pétrifiée. Elle cru distinguer une brève lueur de tristesse dans le regard gris acier du Serpentard.

-" Je n'allais rien te faire Granger !"

Et sans que rien ne puisse le prévoir, le garçon plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de la Griffondor. Hermione ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Elle essaya de se dégager mais le garçon la tenait fermement. Il la fixait alors qu'il maintenait son baiser. La jeune fille sentit la douleur lui irradier les lèvres, son coeur battait la chamade.

-"Pas comme cela, pas lui, pas Malfoy."Pensait-elle"je le déteste tellement..."

Elle sentait ses forces la quitter, le Serpentard était trop fort, elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Draco devinant la faiblesse de la jeune fille la poussa sur le matelas et s'installa au dessus d'elle. Elle tenta à nouveau de se dégager en vain. Le garçon se retira des lèvres de la jeune fille.  
Si la Griffondor ne pouvait se défendre, tout son regard exprimait le défi. Il n'aurait jamais le dessus sur elle, même si physiquement il la dépassait. Ca l'insupportait et en même temps il aimait ça chez elle, ce regard de petit animal sauvage qui vous tient tête.  
Le garçon emprisonna de nouveau ses lèvres et sentit le corps de la jeune fille se raidir sous lui. Elle poussa un gémissement mais il n'en tint compte. Une douche chaleur l'envahit soudain, il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur les poignets de la Griffondor et ferma les yeux.

Toujours immobilisée sous lui, Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle tiède de Malfoy. Ses cheveux blonds lui frôlaient le visage et ses yeux hypnotiques la fixaient comme un rapace aurait fixé sa proie. Il l'embrassa de nouveau ce qui la fit frémir. Mais à sa grande surprise, les lèvres du garçon se firent moins violentes, lui offrant un baiser plus doux. La jeune fille sentit ses poignets se libérer tandis que la main du jeune homme remontait contre sa joue. Totalement confuse, Hermione ressentit soudain un étrange et agréable fourmillement remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le garçon abaissa les paupières, la délivrant de son regard glacial. Submergée par cette soudaine vague de chaleur, la jeune fille baissa un instant sa résistance et ferma les yeux tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour répondre au baiser.

Son ennemi de toujours, celui qu'elle croyait si durement détester, lui volait son premier vrai baiser. Et le plus surprenant; elle appréciait.

Malfoy se propulsa soudain brusquement hors du lit, arrachant la jeune fille à son étreinte. Il passa sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux effarés, réalisant son geste. Un instant il resta interdit contre la table puis se précipita dehors, laissant Hermione médusée sur le matelas tandis que la porte violement secouée par les rafales de vent, claquait durement contre le battant.

* * *

Hagrid qui revenait avec CrocDur les bras chargé de bûches de bois, trouva la jeune fille assise et désorientée sur le vieux lit. Il lança un œil dans la cabane.

-" Malfoy ?" S'enquit-il.

La jeune fille leva son visage vers le géant, le regard dérouté.

-" Il est revenu".

* * *

A suivre…


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur mésaventure. Hermione s'était finalement vue relevée de sa punition quand les coupables de l'empoisonnement de Malfoy avaient été découverts. La jeune fille libéra ses camarades du sort de promesse mais aucune d'entre elles ne jugea nécessaire d'en parler. Bien sûr, la jeune Griffondor n'évoqua pas ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, dans la cabane de son professeur. Elle en ressentait une profonde honte, mais en même temps quelque chose en elle guettait chaque apparition de Malfoy. Elle n'avait presque pas croisé le garçon depuis cette étrange semaine.

Lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il passa à ses côtés, il n'abaissa pas ses yeux sur elle et poursuivit sa route sans la remarquer. La jeune fille en fit de même, la tête plongée dans un gros volume d'histoire. Pourtant, quand la cape du Serpentard la frôla, elle ressentit un pincement au coeur alors que sa gorge se serrait.

-" Hermione !' Interpella la voix d'un jeune homme.

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut Ron qui lui faisait signe. Elle soupira puis jeta un dernier regard à Malfoy qui s'éloignait. Finalement, d'un air résolu, elle se dirigea vers son ami qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Draco avait passé les deux plus horribles semaines de son existence. Torturé par ses pensées, il avait tenté d'éviter la Griffondor à chaque occasion. La honte qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même le rongeait. Ressentir du désir pour cette progéniture de Moldu lui révélait sa déchéance, son propre échec. Pourtant dès qu'il apercevait la jeune fille, le goût de ses lèvres revenait le hanter et lui comprimait le cœur. Il se détournait et se dépêchait de fuir.  
Ses tourments ne devaient pas nuire à sa mission. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui faisait confiance et ne le laisserait pas échouer sans conséquences. Granger était l'amie de Potter, Potter l'ennemi de son maître. S'il fallait les abattre, il n'aurait comme choix que d'accepter.

Ce jour là, alors qu'il s'engageait fermement dans le couloir, il fut prit de frissons. La jeune fille avançait dans sa direction, toujours plongée dans ses foutus bouquin. Il détourna son regard de la Griffondor et continua sa marche. La jeune fille l'avait remarqué mais avait incliné la tête plus profondément entre les pages de son livre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le garçon fixa le couloir droit devant lui mais son bras frôla légèrement le vêtement de la Griffondor. Il fut saisit d'une soudaine envie de la plaquer contre le mur et de la serrer dans ses bras mais il continua sa progression.

Derrière lui, Weasley, ce maudit rouquin, appelait son amie. Il lui sembla que la jeune fille hésitait puis l'entendit se diriger vers le garçon. Il ne s'arrêta pas, pas plus qu'il ne se retourna. Il se contenta de s'éloigner lentement dans le corridor.

Il maîtrisait et continuerait à maîtriser ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris à faire depuis tant d'années.

Contrôler ses émotions.

* * *

fin


End file.
